How Can Touch Your Heart
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: Chap 10end!. Yunho berusaha menutupi sebuah rahasia besar yang dia ketahui saat tak sengaja mendengar percakapan sang ayah dengan seorang dokter di rumah sakit. Dia hanya ingin terus melihat orang yang dicintainya namun begitu membencinya. Akankah dia bertahan? /Yunjae Couple and Other Cast, BL, DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**How Can Touch Your Heart**

Chapter 1

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

Rate: T-M

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

Apa yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu? Tentu kebahagiaan bukan?. Semua orang menginginkan itu, tapi kata orang jika ingin bahagia maka kau harus melewati berbagai rintangan dalam hidup. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika existensi mu bahkan tidak diharapkan di dunia ioleh ibu kandungmu sendiri? Kau tidak memiliki teman yang tulus ingin berteman? Terlebih begitu banyak orang-orang yang membencimu dan terang-terangan mengatakannya padamu? Bahkan seumur hidupmu yang bisa dibilang begitu singkat, kau tidak pernah bisa meraih cintamu? Karna kau hanya menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu?

Baiklah…. Akan ku ceritakan kisah hidup seorang namja (pria) cantik berhati dingin, dinginnya seperti lautan es yang membunuhmu perlahan, dikarenakan dia memilih hidup menjadi seperti itu.

Kim Jaejoong. Begitu dia dipanggil. Nama yang begitu pendek. Pernahkah kau mendengar mitos yang mengatakan bahwa panjang dan pendeknya nama itu akan sangat berpengaruh pada umurmu?. Lumayan berpengaruh mungkin. Jaejoong tinggal bersama keluarga yang tak pernah dia anggap sebenarnya. Sama saja, keluarganya pun tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Kenapa? Karena dia anak yang terlahir karena sebuah pemerkosaan yang membuat ibunya tak akan menerimanya sampai mati mungkin.

Lalu kenapa Ibunya melahirkannya? Itu karena calon suami yang sekarang sah menjadi ayah tirinya tak ingin membahayakan nyawa sang istri. Sebenarnya kalau boleh dibilang hanya ayahnya yang memiliki rasa iba padanya semenjak dia lahir. Apakah Jaejoong minta dikasihani? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Ayah tiri-nya itu akan bersikap dingin juga di depannya. Tapi sebenarnya dialah yang menyekolahkan Jaejoong dan mengurus semua keperluan Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong. Maklum pengusaha yang bisa dikategorikan kaya. Jaejoong sadar akan itu, tapi dia memilih diam. Diam itu emas kan?.

Dia juga mampunyai seorang nam-dongsaeng (adik laki-laki) yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun darinya. Jung Yunho. Adik yang menyayanginya dan melindunginya sama seperti ayahnya secara terang-terangan. Anak yang begitu dibangga-banggakan oleh Ibu-nya. Sakit memang, tapi dia berusaha bertahan sampai saat itu tiba, saat dimana dia akan mati tanpa perlu menyusahkan orang lain. Apa dia ingin bunuh diri? May be.

Adakah yang bertanya kenapa marga mereka berbeda. Well, tau sendirikan kalau dia tidak menganggap keluarganya ada. Makanya dia diluar menggunakan marga KIM. Karena marga ibunya juga Kim sebelum menikah. Hmmmm.

"Aku pergi!" Jaejoong melenggang pergi begitu saja melewati ayah, ibu dan adiknya yang sedang sarapan dimeja makan.

"Tidak sarapan?" Tanya Mr. Jung datar yang tetap focus pada Koran dan kopinya tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat dan menghilang di balik pintu. Yunho yang sudah selesai makan langsung pamit untuk sekolah juga.

"Appa! Eomma! aku sekolah dulu ne" menuju ayah dan ibunya, yang langsung mendapat cipika-cipiki dari nyonya rumah itu.

"hati-hati ya sayang!" nasehat ibunya. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yunho.

Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil sport-nya dan melaju menuju sekolahnya. Ditengah perjalanan dia melihat Jaejoong yang tak pernah dipanggil-nya hyeong (abang) sekalipun dan mengiringi langkah Jaejoong.

"naiklah!" menawarkan Jaejoong untuk ke sekolah bersamanya. Namun Jaejoong tak menjawab dan melirik sedikitpun.

"Yak! Namja Jelek Berhati Es! Aku memanggilmu" kesal karena Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Saat dia turun dari mobil dan mencoba mengejar Jaejoong, pemandangan yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya serasa di tusuk pisau tajam yang berkarat itu kembali dilihatnya. Jaejoong naik diatas motor RED SPORT kekasihnya yang menurut Yunho hanya memanfaatkan tubuh Jaejoong saja, karena dia pernah melihat mereka berciuman di lorong sekolah denga Choi Siwon sedeng itu #mwo? Ditendang siwon. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti sejak kapan dia menyimpan perasaan aneh itu pada hyeong tirinya sendiri. Tapi dia menutup mata hatinya dan berfikir, mungkin karena perasaan seorang dongsaeng yang ingin melindungi sang kakak begitu besar. Yonho menghela nafas panjang dan langsung melajukan mobil sport putihnya ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah, Yunho langsung digandrungi banyak kaum hawa yang ada disekolahnya. Menjadi seorang namja tampan, pintar, ramah, dan kaya raya terlebih disayangi banyak orang adalah hal yang membuat Jaejoong begitu membencinya. Didepannya terlihat Jaejoong yang baru sampai di gerbang sekolah dan turun dari motor dan serasa ingin muntah melihat dongsaeng tirinya itu. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya saat Yunho juga menatapnya. Belum semenit Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya pecahan telur busuk langsung menghantam wajahnya.

PLUK

PLAK ! Tamparan bertubi-tubi juga mendarat dipipi tirusnya yang tanpa cacat itu.

Yak! Teriak Jaejoong

To be continued …. ^ _ ^*?

Otthokae? Please rewiew …. heeeee


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku mau bilang makasih ni ma unniedeul yang bersedia me-review ff q ini. Huwaaaaaaaa…. Aku terharu banget beneran deh, huks huks**

**Ga' nyangka aja yg nge-review itu adalah para Favourite Author ku**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu YAAAA**

**#nangis dibawah ranjangnya Jiji**

**Aku janji di Chap end, nama kalian bakal aku masukin dalam urutan pertama orang yang sangat2 ingin ku minta makasih banget….. heeee**

**How Can Touch Your Heart sebelumnya ….**

**Sesampainya disekolah, ****Yunho**** langsung digandrungi banyak kaum hawa yang ada disekolahnya. Menjadi seorang ****namja**** tampan, pintar, ramah, dan kaya raya terlebih disayangi banyak orang adalah hal yang membuat ****Jaejoong**** begitu membencinya. Didepannya**** terlihat Jaejoong yang baru sampai di gerbang sekolah dan turun dari motor dan serasa ingin muntah melihat dongsaeng tirinya itu. Jaejoong**** memalingkan wajahnya saat ****Yunho**** juga menatapnya. Belum semenit ****Jaejoong**** memalingkan wajahnya pecahan telur busuk langsung menghantam wajahnya.**

**PLUK**

**PLAK ! **** Tamparan bertubi-tubi juga mendarat dipipi tirusnya yang tanpa cacat itu.**

**Yak! Teriak Jaejoong**

Chapter 2

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

And Other Cast

Rate: T-M

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

Yunho yang melihatnya ingin melindunginya, tapi suara seorang pria yang seumuran dengan hyeong nya itu menyadarkannya bahwa dia hanya cukup melihat apa yang akan terjadi tanpa perlu mencoba melerai aksi didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Siwon yang merupakan pacar hyeong nya itu kepada yeoja yang melakukan aksi gila pada Jaejoong

"Kau membelanya? Yak! Sadarlah kau itu tunanganku" teriak yeoja itu yang diketahui bernama Jessica

"Jes, kau sudah gila! Kita dijodohkan dan aku tidak pernah menerima itu" Dimulailah pertengkaran pribadi itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari orang yang seharusnya marah dalam insiden ini menghilang di tengah-tengah keramaian. Yunho mencari Jaejoong dan menemukannya dalam toilet sekolah.

"berhentilah membuat masalah!" suara datar Yunho menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan bajunya dari bau telur busuk. 'tidak tidak bukan ini yang ingin aku katakana. Aaarrrggghhh mulut sialan' batin Yunho.

Jaejoong sangat kaget mendapati Yunho yang dilihatnya melalui cermin. Segera dia membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba menghindar dari Yunho, namun Yunho tak sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan Jaejoong menghindarinya lagi karena Yunho sudah mengunci pergerakan Jaejoong di dinding toilet.

Dia juga benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan keluarga yang sejak dia lahir dan tumbuh dewasa, tak pernah nyaman. Ada yang ingin Yunho katakan tapi saat melihat doe eyes yang sangat dekat didepan wajahnya.

Rasanya dia ingin terus menatap mata itu sedalam-dalamnya. Kenapa Jaejoong begitu membencinya? Bukankah dia tak pernah bersikap buruk pada Jaejoong? Walaupun dia seperti tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya didepan ibunya. Well, Yunho peduli.

"Lepas!" perintah Jaejaoong dingin dengan nada mengancam disertai kilatan matanya yang tajam

"kau …." Yunho tercekat, tiba-tiba tenggorokannya seperti tersumbat batu

"APA?" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak suka keadaan dimana dia harus berada dalam 1 ruangan berdua dengan adiknya ini. Rasa bencinya seolah membakar jantungnya dan membuatnya sakit.

"bodoh!"

Ya Jaejoong memang bodoh jika berteriak di depan adiknya. Tak akan ada yang mau menolongnya kecuali pacar bodohnya itu. Terlebih semua orang tahu status mereka berdua yang merupakan saudara.

"Yak! Aku memang bodoh lalu kenapa?" teriaknya nyalang di depan wajah Yunho. Yunho menatap nanar mata Jaejoong yang seperti akan menangis.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Yunho khawatir

"lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN AKU BABOO!" teriak Jaejoong histeris sambil memukul kepala dan dada Yunho yang hanya ditanggapi dengan diam yang penuh kekecewaan dari Yunho. Tak tahan lagi, Yunho menangkap tangan yang tak berhenti memukulnya itu.

"demi Tuhan, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu? Michoseoyo?" Tanya Yunho tak kalah histeris

"Lepaskan aku! Aku benci melihatmu." Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat mata Yunho

'begitu bencinyakah kau padaku?' batin Yunho. "baiklah" Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong keluar toilet . Sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatan, Jaejoong sempat berbalik sebentar

"oh ya, jangan pernah menegurku kapanpun dan dimanapun itu" ujar Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho menyadari betapa hancur keluarganya. Atau hatinya?. Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Yunho tak menjawab apapun dan membiarkan langkah kaki hyeong tirinya itu menghilang ditengah jam pelajaran yang dimulai. Seperti biasa tak ada yang menarik disekolah ini. Hmmm….menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian 2 minggu lalu saat Jaejoong meminta untuk menjauhinya, Yunho tak pernah lagi mencoba menegur sang hyeong. Keluarga itu semakin hancur saja. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya dia menuruti permintaan dingin tak mendasar dari hyeong nya itu.

Bagaimana mungkin 1 keluarga ingin dimusuhinya? "Pria aneh! Padahal aku kan imut, berani sekali dia begini padaku?huuufffft" desahnya dengan masih menatap bintang di teras kamarnya. #Ya Allah Yunho imut? Manly and keren sih iya… kwkwkwk…. Reader anggap aja Yunho imut ya!

Tok Tok Tok

"sebentar" teriaknya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk dan berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu karena kamarnya yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Lalu muncullah sosok yeoja paruh baya yang sangat cantik yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"ayo turun, tunanganmu sudah menunggu di bawah. Jangan membuatnya menunggu" titah sang ibu suri yang hanya bisa dibalasnya dengan anggukan malas. Seminggu yang lalu dia juga sudah diberitahukan tentang perjodohannya.

Walaubagaimanapun ia pasrah saja saat ibunya mengatakan kalau perjodohan ini demi menjalin hubungan erat dengan teman bisnis butik ibunya. Bisa dibilang dia tidak mau dicap durhaka. Mau ditolakpun, orang seperti ibunya tidak akan bisa ditolak. Jika kau masih ingin di anggap anak.

Yunho mengambil posisi disamping ayahnya di sofa yang juga diisi ibunya yang juga disamping ayahnya. Dihadapannya terlihat 2 orang tua dan seorang gadis yang seperti anak kucing atau bisa dibilang lucu dengan dress pink selutut berlengan panjang. Rambut hitam sepinggang yang disampirkan ke telinganya.

Semakin menampakan putihnya kulit gadis didepannya yang sudah dapat dipastikan adalah calon tunangannya.'kalau Jaejoong yang memakainya pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik' batinnya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengannya. 'ya Tuhan Jaejoong itu namja. Aiiisssshhhhh' batinnya lagi

"yak! Berhenti menatap tunanganmu seperti itu!" kesal ibunya yang mengira tatapan itu seolah mengisyaratkan anaknya menyukai pilihannya. Lalu Yunho yang tersadar dari lamunannya hanya mendapat kikikan dari para orang tua itu. Sedangkan yeoja dihadapannya hanya menunduk dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. 'apa yang kupikirkan? Namja itu pasti jelek dengan dress … xixixixieeee' batinnya lagi saat sadar kalau Azka itu kan monster.

"ayo perkenalkan namamu saying" titah ibunya lagi

"Jung Yunho imnidaa …" ucapnya tersenyum samar

"Kang Sora imnidaaa … he" senyumnya semanis yang ia bisa. "ASTAGA!" seru Sora menatap kedepan pada seorang yang terlihat sedang turun dari lantai atas. Tanpa aba-aba dan mendatangkan keanehan didepan 5 orang yang memandangya.

Sora menghambur memeluk Jaejoong yang akan pergi keluar. Dipeluknya erat sang namja es itu. Sedangkan yang dipeluk mengernyitkan keningnya merasa heran.

"nuguya?" tanyanya dingin saat berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sora. Sora kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sora harusnya sadar ada mata musang yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Nan? Teganya kau tidak mengingatku. Aku sudah 4 bulan ini mencarimu. Issshhh" kesalnya. Jaejoong hanya memandangnya lagi sebentar karena dia merasa benar-benar tidak mengenal gadis yang terlihat seumuran dengan orang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini. Setidaknya Jaejoong tahu kalau gadis didepannya ini akan segera bertunangan dengan orang itu. Dengan santai Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu yang terlihat sedih.

Namun saat akan memegang gagang pintu, seperti ada yang menarik rambutnya kasar lalu menamparnya dengan keras. Semua yang ada didalam rumah itu membelalak kaget melihat pemandangan itu. Dengan cepat Yunho mengunci pergerakan ibunya yang terlihat akan memukul Jaejoong lagi. Sedangkan sang ayah dan Sora yang melihat Jaejoong, membantu Jaejoong.

"lepaskan! Ibu ingin tahu sehebat apa anak yang tidak punya sopan santun ini. Apa aku mengajarkanmu untuk meninggalkan orang yang sedang berbicara padamu terlebih itu tamu? Hah? Katakan!" teriak ibunya meledak-ledak

"ya ampun!apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu? Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan apa salahnya pada anakku" geram ibu Mrs. Kang yang tidak menyangka temannya yang ramah dan lembut itu ternyata bisa melakukan hal gila seperti ini pada putranya sendiri

"A..Anniyoooo! Sungguh Jae oppa tidak salah apa-apa. Aku yang salah, berpura-pura akrab padanya yang adalah kakak kelasku waktu SMP. Dia memang dingin, tapi itu keren dengan wajah tampannya … he" jelas Sora terburu-buru dan cengengesan membuat Jaejoong memutar matanya bosan karena yeoja itu masih sempat bercanda dalam situasi yang menyeramkan ini. Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan calon tunangannya itu.

"lihatlah! Yeoja disampingmu yang baik padamu itu!" kecam ibunya

"ah! Andwae! Aku kan lemah dan jelek. Kalau oppa cantik dan bisa melindungiku, wooowww keren. Tante harusnya bangga punya a-"

"aku pergi" memuakkan batinnya. Jaejoong pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli teriakan khawatir ayahnya dan umpatan ibunya.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dia kerumah, tampak rumahnya gelap, karena itu sudah lewat tengah malam. Saat sesudah mengunci pintu kamarnya dan berbalik. Ayahnya duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Membuatnya shock setengah mati.

"sudah pulang?" ayahnya menghampirinya

"…" diam tak menjawab apapun

"tidurlah! Besok kau ujiankan? Aku harap kau lulus dengan nilai yang baik" tiba-tiba ayahnya memeluknya erat

"…" Jaejoong terpaku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

"setelah itu kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan kami dan hidup bahagia" sang ayah melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan tersenyum. Namun senyumnya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Lalu melangkahkan kaki hendak keluar dari kamar namja yang sudah dianggapnya anaknya itu.

Namun dia melihat punggung Jaejoong sebentar.'gomapseumnida, jeongmal' batinnya lalu benar-benar pergi setelah menutup pintu kamar anaknya dari luar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya bahagia memiliki anak yang sedingin es itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya benar-benar pening, semuanya gelap dan dia jatuh ke lantai tak sadarkan diri.

Disebelah kamarnya seseorang melihat sang ayah keluar dari kamar orang yang mati-matian berusaha dijauhinya itu. Saat sang ayah sudah menjauh dia mendekat ke pintu kamar itu. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara benturan yang sangat keras dari kamar Jaejoong, seperti benda jatuh.

Tanpa basa-basi dia melencong masuk kamar Jaejoong dan hampir saja berteriak namun diurungkannya. Kaget pastinya, ketika melihat Jaejoong tergeletak dilantai.

Sempat terlintas dibenaknya, mungkin saja ayahnya menghajar Jaejoong sampai mati. Tapi dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ayahnya orang baik, tidak seperti sang ibu suri (ibunya).

Digendongnya tubuh ringan Jaejoong, dan direbahkannya tubuh mungil itu di ranjangnya. Lalu menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Saat melihat wajah pucat Jaejoong terpikir dibenaknya

_Ada apa denganmu? Bagaimana sampai bisa pingsan?_

_Apa kau sakit?_

Entah keberanian darimana, telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar mulutnya menganga begitu saja. Tubuh Jaejoong sangat panas. Dinaikkannya selimut hingga leher Jaejoong. Lalu pergi kekamar mandi Jaejoong untuk mengambil air. Lalu dia membuka lemari Jaejoong mencari handuk kecil.

Setelah mendapatkan perlengkapannya, dia memasukan handuk itu kedalam baskom yang berisi air dingin dan meletakkannya ke meja belajar yang sangat dekat dengan ranjangnya, seolah menyatu dengan tempat tidur.

Dengan hati-hati dia meletakkan kompres ke dahi Jaejong. Tak ingin namja jelek yang manis itu terbangun.

_Kau sangat cantik, tapi jutek sekali, kasar, dingin … huftz_

Menghela nafas panjang dan menghentikan umpatan atau pujian, entahlah, yang pasti menghentikan pikiran berbahaya baginya. Melihat Jaejoong tertidur dengan peluh yang banyak itu membuat Yunho tak tega juga meninggalkan hyeong nya ini. Tapi dia tak mau saat monster es itu terbangun lalu ada dia disampingnya. Bisa sekarat dia di amuk oleh sang Ice Prince ini.

"KAU" Jaejoong tiba-tiba berteriak saat Yunho akan keluar dari pintunya

Dengan takut-takut Yunho memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong yang sudah duduk dengan lipatan di antara kedua alisnya. Tapi …..

"Aiiiisssshhhh, Aigoooo" kesal Yunho

To be continued …

Mf ya chingudeul kalo ff ku pendek-pendek heeeee …

Mohon reviewnya ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't stop to say thanks to you all. Thanks for your review. Heee…. Seneng banget ada yang mau review.**

**Mian kalau ada nama Azka di chap 2, berarti editanku belum sempurna banget. Azka itu sebenarnya Jaejoong. udah q perbaiki, baca aja lagi kalau mau ... he #malu unguuutttzzzz ma'aciieee banyak perhatiannya my favourite Authooorrrr  
**

**Ada yang bilang ceritaku masih buram samar gitu, heeee…. Inilah yang pengen aku bikin. Curiousity of you all. Penasaran adalah hal yang slalu ku alami waktu nton film2 korea. Eh udah pada nton Arang & the Magistrate belom? Seru deh…. Heee**

**Incest ga' ya? Kwkwkwkwk …. Chapter 4 nanti ku ungkap beberapa fakta deh biar pada ga keburaman dikit. Xixixixieeee pdahal masih pengen maen teka-teki ni …**

**Buat yang kasih saran tentang tulisanku dan beberapa support akan kelanjutan cerita ini, ahhhh thank you very much. I love you so much. Itulah yang ku harapkan dari kalian. Jeongmalllll Gomawooooooooooo ^_^**

**How Can Touch Your Heart sebelumnya ….**

**KAU" Jaejoong tiba-tiba berteriak saat Yunho akan keluar dari pintunya**

** Dengan takut-takut Yunho memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong yang sudah duduk dengan lipatan di antara kedua alisnya. Tapi …..**

"**Aiiiisssshhhh, Aigoooo" kesal Yunho**

Chapter 3

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun

And Other Cast

Rate: T-M

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

Ternyata Jaejoong sedang mengigau. "ckckckc …. Mengagetkan saja" gumam Yunho, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Dikamar, saat dia pergi tidur dikamarnya, teringat akan hal yang tak pernah diketahuinya kalau ternyata Jaejoong orang yang bisa mengigau.

Tanpa disadarinya, diseberang dinding, Jaejoong tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Semoga itu benar-benar mimpi indah.

.

.

.

Sang surya yang menyusup melalui jendela kamar membuat tubuh mungil itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya.

Pluk

Sebuah handuk lembab jatuh kepangkuannya. Bingung. Apa yang terjadi semalam. Siapa yang mengopres dan mengangkatnnya ke ranjang. Pikirannya melayang ke ayahnya yang tadi malam ada di kamarnya. 'mungkin dia masuk lagi' batinnya.

"Akkhh" pekiknya pelan. Sakit dikepala yang sudah biasa dialaminya. Tak peduli sesakit apa kepalanya dan apakah dia demam atau tidak. Dia ingin sekolah dan ujian secepat mungkin. Seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya. Setelah ini dia akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh dan melupakan semua yang ada disini dengan alasan kuliah.

Seseorang hampir saja menerobos masuk kekamarnya saat mendengar pekikannya. Tapi diurungkannya mengingat dia tak boleh melakukannya. Dia masih ingin hidup dengan wajah tampannya. Karena jika dia masuk bisa hancur ketampanannya.

Dia hanya menghela nafas dan segera menyantap sarapannya. Sesekali dia melihat ayahnya yang setia menyantap kopinya. Tapi dipalingkan wajahnya saat ayahnya juga melihatnya.

"ada apa?" Tanya ayahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari korannya

"siapa sayang?" Tanya sang istri bingung saat tiba-tiba suaminya bertanya entah pada siapa

"yang merasa saja" singgung ayahnya. Yunho diam saja dan menghabiskan makanannya. 'tadi malam appa melakukan apa sampai Jaejoong pingsan begitu ya? Hmmm' pikirnya.

Jaejoong melewati ruang makan keluarga itu. Sang ayah melihatnya dan memanggilnya untuk sarapan tapi seperti biasa, Jaejoong menulikan telinga menambah nilai jelek didepan ibunya. Namun mengingat kejadian tadi malam, mungkin tak ada salahnya kali ini dia ikut makan.

Jaejoong melangkah menuju ruang makan dan melihat ibunya sekilas. Tak ada reaksi, diapun duduk disamping ibu yang terlihat begitu nyata menganggapnya tak ada. Jaejoong hanya duduk diam tak menyentuh piring sama sekali karena dia memang tak ingin makan.

"gomawo" ujarnya singkat tak menatap kosong kedepan

Suara Jaejoong membuat seseorang memandangnya, namun ternyata Jaejoong tidak sedang berterima kasih padanya. Dia melihat Jaejoong menatap ayahnya, sang ayahpun mulai mengernyit.

"gomawo? Mwoseon suriya?" Tanya ayahnya bingung

"ne, karena tadi malam kau merawat ku yang sedang demam" mendengar Jaejoong memanggil suaminya dengan "kau", sang ibu suri naik pitam lagi dan melayangkan tamparan kewajah anaknya itu. Jaejoong tak menangis, tak pernah menangis malah.

Sesadis apapun dan sekuat apapun ibunya menyakitinya, Jaejoong tak pernah menangis. Dan itu yang membuat Yunho tak mengerti padanya.'Namja ini seperti mati rasa' batinnya.

"sayang kenapa kau memukulnya lagi?" teriak Mr. Jung kaget setengah mati dan mendekati istrinya yang masih terlihat memendam emosinya. "apa salahnya?" bagaimana tidak kaget? Belum juga selesai kebingungannya dengan ucapan terima kasih dari sang anak, dia dikagetkan lagi dengan tamparan istrinya pada anak tirinya itu.

"panggil dia appa!" titah Mrs. Jung

"sudahlah!" lerai Mr. Jung tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang benar-benar kekurangan kasih sayang itu

"…" Jaejoong hanya diam menatap kosong meja makan

"Jae! Appa tidak tahu kau berterima kasih untuk apa, tapi appa tidak melakukan apapun tadi malam setelah keluar dari kamarmu apalagi merawatmu yang sedang demam. Karena appa tidak tak tahu kalau kau sedang demam" jelas Mr. Jung cepat dan membawa istrinya menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"kau …" Jaejoong menatap nyalang pada lantai

"kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Yunho heran karena Jaejoong menatap kosong kea rah lain bukan padanya. Menurutnya Jaejoong pasti bicara padanya karena hanya ada mereka berdua disini sekarang.

"aku benci semua yang ada padamu, Babo"

JDEEERRRR

Bagai tersambar petir, sungguh hatinya sakit sekali. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah sudah biasa jika seorang kakak mengatakan benci pada adiknya. Tapi dia sadar kalau dia dan Jaejoong tak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun. Dia sadar dia bukan adik Jaejoong.

Sesuatu yang dirahasiakannya agar dia tak pergi dari rumah ini. Dia terlanjur mencintai rumah ini dan benar-benar sadar kalau dia menyukai …Jaejoong. Orang yang tak salah jika tidak dipanggil hyeong.

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Ujian kelulusan? Haaaahhhh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Tapi sungguh rasanya benar-benar tidak rela pergi begitu saja dari sekolah ini. Ada yang salah, tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa. Yang ku tahu saat ini hanyalah …. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu sesering mungkin di sekolah.

Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut tidak bisa menikmati ini dengan penuh tawa kebahagiaan. Tidak peduli sesakit apapun hatiku di rumah. Tapi ada teman-teman ku disini. Aku pasti akan merindukan kenangan-kenangan ini. Seperti saat ini …

"Hyeong! Hayo hahan hup hahas aaaa (ayo makan sup panasnya)" Changmin seumuran dengan Yunho. Dia anak yang pintar, lucu dan Food Monster. Lihatlah mulutnya yang mengepulkan asap karna memakan sup panasnya. Aku akan merindukan anak ini.

"Jae! Kau kenapa? Sakit? Ayo makan makananmu!" seru Junsu temanku sejak kecil. Rumah kami juga berdekatan. Tak jarang aku pulang pergi sekolah berdua dengannya.

"ahhhh …. Gwenca-"

"kalau tidak mau biar aku yang makan ya?" seru Changmin antusias memotong pembicaraanku dengan Junsu

PLUK

"yak! Sakit hyeong. Kenapa kau yang marah?" kesal Changmin saat Yoochun yang diam-diam menyukai Junsu itu mengetuk kepalanya dengan sendoknya.

"rakus sekali kau ini. Lihatlah tubuh tinggimu yang mulai berisi itu. Lalu lihat Jae hyeong mu yang hampir kerempeng itu. Dia juga seddang demam Changmin aah. Aigooo"

"geurae" angguk Junsu. "Ayo Hyeong dimakan" titah Junsu padaku.

"Anniyooo….Aku ingin melihat Changmin tumbuh dengan baik. Ambil saja Changmin" aku menyodorkan makananku kepada Changmin. Kulihat Yoochun dan Junsu menghela nafas melihat aku dan Chamngmin. Yang satu rakus makanan, eh yang satu malah anti makan banyak.

Tuhan…aku pasti benar-benar akan merindukan mereka bertiga. Changmin si Food Monster. Junsu si Lumba-lumba. Yoochun si Cassanova jidat lebar. Mereka, ya mereka bertiga selalu perhatian padaku. Tidak peduli dulu mereka slalu memanfaatkanku. Aku hanya akan mengingat hal menyenangkan ini. Masa lalu?, aku benci masa lalu.

Yunho. Dia masuk ke kantin dan melihatku dengan mata yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Aku hanya memandangnya sinis. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya sedang menutupi sesuatu.

Suatu hari nanti pasti aku akan membalas kebaikanmu Yun. Maaf aku berlaku dingin padamu. Aku hanya berharap aku tak akan pernah merindukanmu. Karena tanpa pernah aku pikirkan kau selalu membayangiku dengan segala keanehanmu.

To be continued …

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chap 3 udah selesai …

Please review ya …..


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewer lucu banget sieeehhh…. Kwkwkwkwk. Ditengah2 kegalauan Yunjae, malah kalian bkin lucu. Ngakak bneran deh pas bca comment" chingudeul. Miaaaaannnnn pendeeekkkk…. Kwkwkwkwk**

**Kali ini di panjangin deh, amiiiinnnn**

**Semoga panjang ya…..#pengen ketawa mulu nih… buwahaaaahhaaahhhhaaaa**

**How can touch your heart sebelumnya…**

**Suatu hari nanti pasti aku akan membalas kebaikanmu Yun. Maaf aku berlaku dingin padamu. Aku hanya berharap aku tak akan pernah merindukanmu. Karena tanpa pernah aku pikirkan kau selalu membayangiku dengan segala keanehanmu.**

**JAEJOONG POV END**

Chapter 4

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun

And Other Cast

Rate: **M/NC for this chapter**

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**NOT FOR CHILDREN  
**

**NC17 may be  
**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

"aku pulaaaaaaaaaang!" teriak Yunho saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Nae Aegya!" seru Mrs. Jung. "sayang ayo makan. Eomma sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu….heee".

"OMOoooo …. Gomapseunida… Saranghae" Yunho mencium pipi eomma-nya.

Mr. Jung melihat Jaejoong menatap sekilas kebahagiaan ibu dan anak itu. Tak tega, akhirnya Mr. Jung menyuruh Jaejoong ikut makan. Dan mengingat ini saat-saat terakhir dia akan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini seperti yang dikatakan Mr. Jung, Jaejoong juga tak menolak seperti tadi pagi. Tak peduli apalagi ulah eomma-nya kali ini jika dia melakukan kesalahan lagi.

Tawa Yunho dan Mrs. Jung menggelegar di meja makan. Sampai Mr. Jung lelah mengingatkan untuk 'jangan bicara saat sedang makan'. Mereka juga tak peduli dengan Jaejoong yang focus dengan makanannya.

"aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih makan malamnya" Jaejoong berdiri dan membungkuk layaknya tamu.

"Tunggu dulu Jae! Duduklah dulu" pinta Mr. Jung yang mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong. "ada yang ingin appa katakana pada kalian berdua, selagi kita berkumpul disini".

"ahhh …. Appa ingin bagi-bagi uang ya?" celetuk Yunho yang langsung mendapat jitakan sendok dari sang eomma. Mr. Jung menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Yunho.

"Aissshhh …. Dengarkan appa mu!" titah Mrs. Jung.

"Jae, besok appa dan eomma mu akan pergi ke Jepang untuk 1 bulan kedepan untuk mengurusi perusahaan di Jepang yang sedang mengalami penyusutan. Sekalian menunggumu memikirkan Universitas yang kau minati. Jadi, pikirkan baik-baik ne, jangan sampai menyesal" kata Mr. Jung terlihat serius.

"Yang pasti, jangan pernah bermimpi kau bisa kuliah diluar negri. Kau hanya akan menghabiskan uan-"

"Yak! Geumanhaee" bentak Mr. Jung, membuat Mrs. Jung kesal setengah mati dibentak oleh suaminya hanya karena anak yang di anggapnya sialan itu. "Jae, kau boleh memilih Universitas mana-"

"Mian. Tidak usah urusi urusanku lagi. Kalaupun aku harus kuliah, aku tidak akan menggunakan uang anda" potong Jaejoong yang benar-benar tidak tahan dengan atmosfer panas di ruangan itu. Dia berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Yunho meliriknya sekilas.

_Berarti aku akan di rumah berdua saja dengan Jaejoong?_

_Aigoo… yang benar saja. Aigoooo … Tuhan lindungilah umatmu ini. Amin … _#lebaiiiiiiii kwkwkwkw

"YUNHO!" teriak Mr. Jung kesal sedari tadi dia memanggil Yunho, tapi Yunho malah asyik dengan dunianya.

"Aiiisssshhh Mian mian miaaann appa" wajah tertekuk Yunho ini mendapat kikikan dari sang eomma.

"dengar ya, jangan mencari masalah dengan hyeong mu. Kalau tidak ….. appa akan membunuhmu. Ara?"

"neeeee" jawab Yunho lalu melenggang ke kamar setelah mencium pipi eomma dan appanya.

"Aissshhhh … anak itu" gerutu Mr. Jung

"Babooo!" gumam Mrs. Jung

"sudahlah, jangan marah begitu. Dia itu anak-"

"BABOO" teriak Mrs. Jung dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan kabur ke kamar. Mr. Jung menghela nafas panjang dan segera kekamar menyusul istrinya. Bisa gawat kalau istrinya itu marah dan bisa-bisa dia akan dibiarkan sendirian di Jepang.

.

.

.

YUNHO POV

Ahhhhhh sedih juga mengantar orang tua yang akan pergi jauh. Ahhh … Jaejoong tidak bisa ikut mengantar eomma dan appa ke bandara. Dia kan masih ujian, dan aku libur karena kelasku dipakai untuk ujian. Hmmmm … lebih baik aku ke Hypermart sebentar. Bahan makanan di kulkas juga mau habis. Ini karena hanya aku yang dititipi uang makan. Jaejoong juga tidak mau kan?, makanya aku yang kena. Huftzzz …

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Hypermart aku melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat ku kenal. Ne, tunanganku yang sudah ku anggap seperti adik sendiri. Mengingat kejadian dimana dia memeluk Jaejoong, ada sedikit rasa ingin tahu tentang 'bagaimana Sora bisa mengenal Jaejoong'. Dan dapat ku pastikan kalau anak itu menukai Jaejoong. Sangat kelihatan gerak-geriknya.

"Sora ya!" panggilku dengan senyum imutku.

"OPPA!" teriak Sora kaget serta kegirangan. Dia ini lucu sekali. Benar-benar ingin ku cubit pipinya yang tembem itu. Heee. "Omoooo! Apayang kau lakukan disini oppa?" tanyanya bingung. Hmmm… apa dia tidak pernah melihat pria setampan aku belanja ya? #stop narsissing! Hoeks hoeekkksss

"belanja keperluan kulkas. Heee" gurauku. Tentu saja belanja keperluanku dan Jaejoong di rumah. "kau mau bantu oppa belanja?" tawarku, karena aku juga bingung ingin beli apa. Telpon Jaejoong juga tidak mungkinkan? He

"Kha" teriaknya begitu antusias. Kalau saja Jaejoong seramah ini, pasti aku tidak akan mati di freezer kulkas gara-gara melihat deathglare-nya. Hufftzz

Setelah selesai belanja yang membuat tubuhku hampir remuk, Sora mengajakku istirahat sebentar ke Café terdekat. Lumayanlaaah, disini suasananya juga menyegarkan. Jaejoong sedang apa ya? sudah pulang belum ya?. Yak! Aigooo… aku benar-benar memalukan memikirkan orang yang tidak akan pernah memikirkanku. Aku akui, ya benar, aku Gay. Bagiku itu tidak salah. Cinta itu memang penuh dengan dosa bukan?. Sesame jenis atau tidak, tetap saja penuh dosa. Renungkan ini. #geuraeeeeeyooooo …. Bagaimana menurut kalian? He

"Sora ya! Kau menyukai Jaejoong ya?" tanyaku blak-blak an, membuatnya tersedak dan mengeluarkan air yang diminumnya dari hidung. #sumpah bagian Sora yang ini pernah aku alami waktu kelas 1 SMP … alamaaakkk, rasanya sakit banget… huwaaaa

"Mw- MWO?" Tanya Sora sambil membersihkan hidungnya. Kasihan juga, tapi ini lusu sekali. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Xixixixieeeee

"mianhae" aku cengengesan sekarang melihat matanya yang mengeluarkan air. "kalau begitu tidak usah dijawab, ne"

"Anniyooo. Gwencanaa. Aku hanya kaget saja, bagaimana bisa kau tau?"

"kelihatan sekali malam itu" kulihat wajahnya memerah. Dasar anak-anak. #sama aja kaleee umurnya Yunpa …. Weeekkkk :p

"ne… aku suka Jae oppa sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Waktu dia menolongku"

"menolongmu?"

"ne. Waktu aku kelas 3 Junior High. Waktu itu aku di ganggu oleh teman pria ku. Aku hampir saja menangis kalau saja tidak datang seorang pangeran yang menggunakan seragam Senior High waktu itu. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku menjadi stalker-nya sampai sekarang. Saat eomma bilang kalau tunanganku ada di rumah yang ku ketahui adalah rumah Jae oppa, ku pikir dialah tunanganku. Hufft, tapi ternyata aku salah" terlihat dia menghela nafas panjang. Love at the first sight ya? Hmmm.

"Ganteng dia atau aku?" tanyaku narsis.

"tentu saja Jae oppa. Week" sial dia mengejekku? Euh jelas-jelas Jaejoong itu cantik bukan ganteng. Ahh… mood ku buruk sekarang.

"Ayo pulang! Sudah sore nih" dan mendapat anggukan darinya. Aissshhh… anak ini tidak bisa membaca wajahku yang kesal ini ya?, apa-apa an dia senyum-senyum begitu?.

YUNHO POV END

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Yunho melihat pintu rumah yang sudah terbuka. 'kenapa Jaejoong tidak menutup pintu?' batin Yunho. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, dan pemandangan yang sangat-sangat buruk terlihat jelas didepan mata Yunho.

Siwon dengan ganas melumat bibir Jaejoong di sofa. Jaejoong diam saja, tidak melakukan apapun. Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik kepintu dan sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho yang mematung didepan pintu. Segera Jaejoong menutup matanya, entah kenapa hatinya perih sekali melihat mata musang yang sarat akan kekecewaan itu. Tapi ditepisnya kuat-kuat pikiran itu.

BUG

BUG

BUG

Jaejoong benar-benar shock saat membuka mata, dia melihat wajah Siwon memar-memar dan Yunho yang mengusir Siwon dari rumah. Speechless. Jaejoong benar-benar shock sekarang. Dia hanya melihat Siwon melenggang keluar dari rumah. Jaejoong masih terdiam dalam duduknya, dia juga melihat luka dibibir Yunho. Mata musang itu menatap doe eyes-nya. Mata itu, Jaejoong serasa terikat kedalamnya.

"inikah yang kau lakukan jika kami tidak dirumah?" tanya Yunho datar. Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. "ahhh …. Atau jangan-jangan selama ini kau makan terus diluar dengan uang kasil bercinta bersama pria-pria kaya itu?".

PLAK

Tamparan Jaejoong terasa mengenai hatinya. Karena pipinya tidak sakit sama sekali. Terlebih mati rasa akibat pukulan Siwon dipipinya. Tapi sungguh, hatinya tertampar begitu keras. Inikah yang dia harapkan? Inikah jawaban atas semua rahasia yang disimpannya selama ini?. Sakit, sungguh. Ini benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan apapun. Sakitnya bahkan membuat air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari pipi Yunho.

"dia pacarku. Dan…..ku ingatkan untuk tidak ikut campur semua urusanku! Aku ini hyeongmu! Sopanlah sedikit!" teriak Jaejoong didepan wajah Yunho yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sebenarnya ada perih dihatinya melihat air mata Yunho. Terlalu keraskah tamparannya?. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan dan melangkah menjauh dari Yunho.

"Hyeong? Kau mengakui aku adikmu? Kau yakin?" ucapan Yunho menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. "harusnya kau tetap pada pendirianmu untuk tidak pernah menganggapku adikmu". Jaejoong masih memunggungi Yunho yang menatap punggungnya nanar.

SRET

BUG

"YAK!" Jaejoong terlempar jauh saat Yunho meninju wajahnya. "akhhh" mengusap darah ditepi bibirnya.

BUG

BUG

BUG

"akhhh … ap- apa yang kau lakukan?" kagetnya, saat Yunho menonjok rahangnya seperti yang dilakukannya pada Siwon barusan. Jaejoong benar-benar tak bertenaga melawan Yunho sekarang. Dia tidak makan dari pagi, dan ini cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Yunmmmmppphhhhh- mppphhhh ahhhh" erang Jaejoong saat luka dibibirnya digigit dengan kasar oleh Yunho.

SRET

Baju seragam Jaejoong dirobek paksa oleh Yunho. Yunho benar-benar tersulut emosi saat ini. Bahkan tidak menyadari lagi tonjokannya diwajah Jaejoong. Hatinya juga sedang sakit sekarang. Jaejoong berusaha memberontak, tapi sia-sia saja. Yunho lebih bertenaga daripada tubuh kurusnya saat ini.

"Yun- Arrrrggghhhh!" teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho menggigit perpotongan lehernya. "Yun- ak- aku hyeong mu sa- a- sa- darlah" berusaha menyadarkan Yunho. Seketika itu juga mata tajam Yunho menatap doe eyes Jaejoong.

"KAU BUKAN HYEONG KU. BAHKAN HYEONG TIRIKU PUN BUKAN" teriak Yunho membuat Jaejoong tak mengerti ditengah-tengah perlawanannya.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH" dalam sekali tindakan, Yunho menggigit kasar nipple Jaejoong, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, sedang tangan kirinya meremas kasar junior Jaejoong. "Sakit! Arrrgghhh…. Ka- kau gila Yuuuunnn- ennnggggghhhh" erang Jaejoong. Sakit dan nikmat yang dia rasakan saat itu benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol oleh otaknya. Dia lelah, sangat. Dan ini membuatnya tidak bisa lepas dari Yunho.

"sakit? Kau bilang sakit? Harusnya seorang pelacur tidak pernah mengeluh kesakitaaaan!" teriak Yunho. "Isn't feel better than him (him-siwon)? Eoh?" Yunho menggigit telinga Jaejoong dengan tangan kiri yang terus memijat Junior Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"YUUUUUUUUNNNNN !" erang jaejoong dan memuncratkan orgasmenya yang pertama dengan susah payah karena Yunho terus saja memijat juniornya. "sto- stop yun ahhhhh … geu- geuman- geumanhaeee ahhhhh" desah Jaejoong.

"nikmatkan Jae? Kau mendesah seperti anjing yang sedang kawin Jae" ucap Yunho sarkastik. Yunho benar-benar termakan nafsu dan amarahnya. Dia marah, kenapa Jaejoong berciuman dengan sangat panas bersama siwon. Well, itu sudut pandang Yunho.

"Mwo- mworago? An- anjing?" bagai tertusuk jarum. Ini tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Jaejoong. Kenapa Yunho hanya percaya pada penglihatannya. Matanya mamanas sekarang. Kenapa ini sakit sekali?, hatinya sakit menembus tulang rusuk yang se-akan-akan semakin retak.

SRET

"AAAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHHH" teriak Jaejoong pilu saat Yunho membuka paksa celananya dan tanpa pemanasan memasukan juniornya ke single hole Jaejoong yang belum terjamah tangan siapapun. Air matanya keluar sederas darah yang mengalir di hole Jaejoong.

"sial! Kenapa mas- masih sempit ahhhhhhh" erang Yunho. Dosa?, biarkan dia manjadi pendosa. Karena cinta memang penuh dengan dosa kan?. "ahhh- ahhh –ak- ahhhh Jaeeee! Ini nikmat- ahhh sial!" desah Yunho tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang merajai tubuhnya.

"hiks- hik- hiks sa- ak- sa- kit Yun, akhh Geu- geuman… hae… hiks" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Yunho masih saja menggenjot Juniornya di hole Jaejoong. Dengan tangan kanan yang masih mulai melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Yunho berpindah menjadikan paha Jaejoong sebagai tumpuan badannya dan agar hole Jaejoong tidak terlalu menjepitnya.

"aaahhhhhhh Jaeeee…."

"ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhh nikmat Jae"

"ahhh bitch" semua umpatan kotor Yunho tak terhitung lagi banyaknya. Sayangnya dia tak peduli pada tangis Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi ringisan pedih, sakit, pilu, ohhhh serasa hampir mati.

Jaejoong menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan memegang tangan kiri Yunho yang masih mengocok juniornya. Tangan kirinya dia sentuhkan ke perutnya sebelah kiri, seperti ada sakit yang begitu menyiksa mendera ginjal satu-satunya itu.

"AHHHHHH JJJJAAAAAEEEEEEEEE" Yunho memenuhi hole Jaejoong dengan spermanya yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Dengan berlangsungnya hal itu, saat itu juga Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

.

Mata doe eyes itu terbuka. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa itu bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar Yunho. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut selimut Yunho dan menatap keluar jendela, ternyata ini sudah malam. "Awwww" pekiknya pelan saat dia berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" suara Yunho datar dan cukup membuat Jaejoong shock setengah mati.

"Ginjalmu…" ucap Yunho tertahan.

"Shikkeurooo, diamlah!" Jaejoong takut Yunho tahu dan mengatakan hal ini pada Appa dan Eomma-nya.

"siapa? Kau memberikannya pada-"

"Shikeuro YUNHO!"

"APPA?" lanjut Yunho

.

.

.

"MWO! Jadi pendonor ginjal **untukmu** 2 tahun lalu itu …. Jae- Jaejoong?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya itu histeris di kamar hotel di Jepang.

To be continued …

Udah puuuaannnnjaaaaaang belooooon? kwkwkwkwkkwk

Aku mau bikin NC di chapter ini tapi agag takut2 + ragu juga. Takut kalian malah ga' suka. Please sarannya. Kalau ga mau ada rate M atau adegan NC, FF ini adegan NC'nya bakalan aku skip aja dah.

Mohon sarannyaaa … heeeee ^ _ ^ …..


	5. Chapter 5

**Note again**: **Btw, aku mau mudik ne ... jadi, lanjutan cerita ini ku post lagi februari. review banyak-banyak ya ... biar makin semangat. Baca juga cerita-cerita ku yang lain, and review in yaaaaaaa. Ara? heee**

**buat Nae author yang salah mengartikan kata2 terakhir di chapter 4. Ku ulang dikit ne?. Jadi begini, yang mendapat donor ginjal dari Jaema itu Appa tirinya, bukan eomma'y. Heeee …. Terus tentang Rate, nah dalam FFn emang tercatat Rate T, aku pilih T, karena disini benar-benar cuma bisa dibaca ama remaja keatas aja.**

**Tapi di dalam document ceritaku, aku tulis T-M, karena aku emang nambahin rate M di salah satu chapter, dan ternyata chapter 4 yang paling cocok. Heee …. Arasseo?. Setelah chapter 4, sampai chap end ga' bakalan ada rate M. Jadi seterusnya akan focus ke T.**

**Buat yang takut ini bakal sad ending, aku juga ga' tau mau ngarah kemana ni ff. Bisa jadi sad or happy ending. Miaaaan ….. **

**How Can Touch Your Heart sebelumnya …..**

"**APPA?" lanjut Yunho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**MWO! Jadi pendonor ginjal untukmu 2 tahun lalu itu …. Jae- Jaejoong?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya itu histeris di kamar hotel di Jepang.**

Chapter 5

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun

And Other Cast

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**R'N'R**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

"Ka-kau! Gin- ginjalnya sekarang tinggal sa- satu?" menatap penuh tanya pada suaminya. Mr. Jung sengaja membawa istrinya ke Jepang untuk membuat istrinya ini menyadari betapa sakitnya menjadi Jaejoong. Anak yang dilahirkan istrinya dengan penuh keterpaksaan, karena dia tidak ingin istrinya ini mengalami hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan saat aborsi.

"oleh karna itu, ku mohon berhenti menyakitinya. Kau tahu betapa dia sangat-sangat ingin mati?" Mrs. Jung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. "Kau tahu kan, hidup dengan **1 ginjal** itu tidaklah mudah? Sepertinya sesuatu telah mengubah hidupnya keputusannya untuk segera mati. Mungkin karena pacarnya **Choi Siwon** itu. Mau ku beri tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Mr. Jung dan duduk disamping istrinya. Seketika itu juga Mrs. Jung menatap dalam mata suaminya.

"kau ingat waktu kau kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan menjengukku yang jatuh sakit karna ginjalku membusuk 2 tahun lalu?" tanya Mr. Jung dan dijawab anggukan istri tercintanya itu. "waktu itu kau kehilangan banyak darah. Dan demi menyelamatkanmu sekaligus mempercepat kematiannya, dia juga-"

"mendonorkan darah untukku. Hari itu dia mendaftarkan diri menjadi pendonor ginjal dan darah sekaligus?" potong Mrs. Jung penasaran.

"ne". seketika itu juga, untuk pertama kalinya sang **ibu suri menangis untuk Jaejoong. **Kenapa Jaejoong mau menyelamatkan orang yang tak pernah menganggapnya ada dan bahkan membuatnya ingin mati sia-sia?.

"aku, aku eomma terbodoh di dunia, ne? hiks … hiks …" menangis dalam dekapan hangat Mr. Jung.

"Karena itu ku mohon, jebalyeoo! Jangan memukulnya lagi. Perlakukan dia seperti kau memperlakukan Yunho".

"ne …. Ne! aku- ak- aku pasti akan meminta maaf padanya"

"Andwae, jangan pernah mengatakan itu pada Jaejoong. Yang Jaejoong tahu, dokter sudah menjaga rahasianya rapat-rapat. Baginya, tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Jadi, lebih baik kau bersikap baik perlahan-lahan padanya. Ara?"

"eumm" angguk Mrs. Jung.

.

.

.

"kau … tau darimana?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"tadi aku memanggil dokter saat kau pingsan. Dia bilang kau tidak boleh lelah, karna ginjalmu hanya satu. Dia menafsirkan kalau kau pernah mendonorkan ginjal pada seseorang. Dan aku masih ingat kalau Appa juga punya penyakit pada ginjalnya. Jadi ku simpulkan kau mendonorkannya untuk Appa, right?" jawab Yunho sejelas-jelasnya sambil meletakkan bubur untuk Jaejoong dengan santainya.

"SAEKYAAA!" teriak Jaejoong yang berjalan tertatih dengan selimut Yunho yang menutupi tubuhnya menuju pintu. Namun detik itu juga Yunho menggenggam erat kedua lengannya dan memaksa Jaejoong tetap berbaring di ranjang.

"Michesseoyeo? Eoh? Jawab aku?" teriak Jaejoong saat mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho tadi sore.

"makanlah makananmu. Kau tidak boleh makan yang lain selain bubur untuk sementara waktu, ne?. ginjalmu memburuk. Kenapa tidak makan? Mulai besok jangan makan diluar ya. Itu tidak baik untuk pencernaan melalui ginjalmu. Kau juga harus banyak-banyak minum air putih, ne? ka-"

"cukup JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong

"kau masih sakit jadi jangan banyak teriak-teriak, ara?" yunho tetap melanjutkan sarannya pada Jaejoong.

"Cukup Jung YUNHO! KA-Ammm"

"naaaahhhh begitu baru anak baik" ledek Yunho dengan senyum bodohnya didepan Jaejoong, saat dia berhasil memasukkan sesendok bubur kemulut Jaejoong yang akan berteriak lagi. "buka lagi mulutmu!" pinta Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong malah mengerucutkan mulutnya imut.

"kau ingin kejadian tadi sore terulang lagi ya?" seringai Yunho keluar saat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan dengan itu sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong men-deathglare adiknya itu. Tapi Yunho hanya mengancam saja tidak lebih.

"gigiku sakit gara-gara kau" sinis Jaejoong

"makanya kau hanya bisa makan bubur untuk sementara" cengir Yunho.

"Aiiisssshhhh Saekya!" kesal Jaejoong menggeplak kepala Yunho sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Yak! Sakit **hyeooong**…. Aiiiisssshhhh" Yunho mengelus kepala pintarnya. Mendengar Yunho memanggilnya hyeong, Jaejoong merasa ada yang meremas jantung dan paru-parunya hingga dia seddikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Hyu- Hyeong?"

"Yak!" giliran Yunho menggetok pelan kepala Jaejoong dengan sendok. "aku ini adikmu kan? Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu hyeong. Otte?aku semakin imut bukan?" tawa Yunho terbahak-bahak, **seperti ada yang lucu**. Dan itu cukup membuat Jaejoong memanas.

"ka- kau bilang kau bukan a-"

"tentu saja aku bohong. Hahahaaaa…. Kalau aku bukan adikmu, lalu aku anak siapa? Hahahahaaaa". Jawaban Yunho benar-benar membuat Jaejoong geram. Kebohongan apalagi yang dibuat Yunho.

"tapi kau- tadi sore- kita-"

"lupakan!"

"Mwo? Lup- lupakan?" ini benar-benar lebih sakit dari pada Yunho yang memperkosanya tadi sore.

"ayo makan lagi! Buka mulutmu!" seru Yunho dengan senyum bodohnya. "aaaa-"

PLAK

"menghilanglah dari hadapanku Jung Yunho!". Setelah menampar Yunho, Jaejoong benar-benar pergi dari kamar Yunho dengan langkah tertatihnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa tersenyum sinis penuh kepedihan yang tersembunyi. Dibantingnya pintu kamar itu. Seketika itu juga tubuh Jaejoong merosot didepan pintu kamar Yunho. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja.

Yunho juga tak kalah kalutnya sekarang. Dia menangis tertahan. Tak ingin Jaejoong mendengar tangisannya. "miaaaannn…miaaannnn Jae" teriaknya tertahan karena sakit di lubuk hatinya, hari ini sudah berapa banyak air mata yang Jaejoong keluarkan karna keegoisannya.

"aku tidak bisa Jae, aku tidak ingin kehilangan semua ini Jae. Appa dan Eomma yang sangat kusayangi dan menyayangiku. Aku juga tak ingin Eomma membenciku seperti dia membencimu jika sampai dia tahu aku bukan anaknya Jae, aku takut. Ak- aku mencintaimu Jae, jeongmal". Isak Yunho sepertinya makin keras. Dan dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Biasanya aka nada Appa dan Eomma-nya yang menunggunya. Sekarang?, ada Jaejong dan teman-temannya dan juga… 'Choi Siwon?. Brengsek! Jaejoong mempermainkanku? Lalu? Tatapan kecewanya tadi malam?. Fiuuuuhhh… baiklaaaah' batin Yunho.

"Yo YUNHO OPPA" panggil Sora, agar Yunho duduk disampingnya. Yunho tersenyum menanggapi teriakan Sora, dan duduk disebelah Changmin dan Sora.

Terlihatlah sekarang, Changmin, Sora, dan Yunho yang duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong, Siwon dan Junsu. Sedangkan Yoochun duduk di kursi yang biasa diduduki Appa mereka.

"ahhhh sebentar lagi Jae, Siwon, Junsu dan yoochun hyeong kan akan lulus dari sekolah. Kalian ingin lanjut kuliah dimana? Kalau lulus aku juga mau ikut kuliah ditempat kalian" Tanya Changmin. "ahhh Siwon hyeong pasti satu universitas dengan Jae hyeon, ne?" tebak-nya. Yunho melirik Changmin dengan tatapan 'ngomong apa sih?'

"heeee… kau tahu saja Min. Sebenarnya aku ingin begitu juga, tapi kekasihku ini merahasiakan nasib kuliahnya. Huftzz" Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan itu membuat semua yang ada di meja makan ingin muntah.

"Yak! Kau tidak pantas melakukan gerakan bibir seperti itu" teriak Jaejoong sesudah menggeplak kepala Siwon dengan garpu. Yunho terluka? Sangat. Jaejoong terlihat begitu bahagia disamping Siwon. 'kenapa begitu sulit Jae? tidakkah kau melihatku sedikitpun?' batin Yunho.

BRAK

"Aku pergi dulu, ne" Yunho tersenyum seperti biasa dan melenggang pergi.

"YAK! Tunggu aku Yunho ah!" teriak Changmin. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Semenjak orang tua mereka ke Jepang, Yunho dan Jaejoong hidup lebih normal. Yunho yang bertingkah seperti selebritis dan Jaejoong yang akan memasak dan membersihkan rumah.

Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya. Jadi dia berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk membersihkan rumah. Kapan lagi?. Toh, tidak lama lagi rumah ini akan dia tinggalkan kan?. Jaejoong bersyukur karena Appa-nya kekeh ingin menyekolahkannya diluar Korea. Jadi, dia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebisanya.

Kadang terpikir dibenak Jaejoong, kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Saat sedang bersih-bersih dan larut dalam pikiran-pikirannya, Yunho diam-diam berdiri dibelakangnya. Yunho diam-diam memutar kendali tikus mainannya.

"ciciciciciciciciciciciciiiit tt"#miaaannnnnn kalau ini ga' mirip suara tikus ya …. Kwkwkwkwk. Suara tikus mainan itu mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengernyit heran, 'suara apa ya?' pikirnya.

"ciciciciciciciciciciciiiiiii tttt"

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH TIKUUUUSSSS" dengan tanpa sadar apa yang menjadi pegangannya. Jaejoong melompat kebelakang dan sadar sesadar-sadarnya kalau Yunho ada dibelakangnya. Dengan kekuatan penuh dan hampir saja Yunho terjungkal kebelakang akibat terjangan Jaejoong.

"YUN TIKUS YUN TIKUS AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH JEBAAALLLL TIKUUUUSSS" Jaejoong berteriak histeris dengan wajahnya yang bersembunyi dibalik leher Yunho. Yunho ingi tertawa tapi diurungkannya.

'basah? Aku… membuatnya menangis lagi? Aisssshhhh Jung Yunho Babooo! Apaa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana ini?' batin Yunho, dia benar-benar menyesal. Jaejoong masih menangis, dan Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong ke lantai.

"Ani.. ani ada tikus Yun aku takut babooo. Jauhkan binatang itu dariku" Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Jae" panggil Yunho pelan, merasa seperti sedang melindungi Jaejoong, pada dialah dalangnya. Jaejoong masih duduk dipangkuan Yunho. Pelan-pelan Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa nyaman begini.

"Jae" panggilnya lagi. Jaejoong pun mencoba mencari tikus itu, berharap tikus itu sudah pergi. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada Yunho. Mereka berpandangan, layaknya orang yang sama-sama menyimpan ketakutan yang lain. Ada begitu banyak harapan dimata mereka.

"ciciciciciciciiiiiiitt"

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH"

Yah, Yunho lupa kalau tikusnya dia sembunyikan dibawah pahanya. Aigooo… jadilah Jaejoong histeris ber jam-jam. Sampai akhirnya Yunho mengakui kesalahannya dan berakhirlah mereka di meja makan. Jangan lupakan cap 5 jari dan teling Yunho memerah karena Jaejoong.

"Tak ku sangka kau takut pada tikus hyeong. Bukankah kah pahlawannya Sora tuna-"

"jangan bicara saat makan Yun! Cepat makan!" geram Jaejoong.

"aku tidak bisa makan hyeong. Pipiku sakit" keluh Yunho.

"salahmu sendiri. Sudahlah jangan sok imut didepanku!. Waktu kau menonjokku sampai gigiku hampir lepas aku juga tidak mengeluhkan?". Yunho mengeraskan hatinya saat mendengar hal kemarin. Dia benci hal itu.

"kau masih mengingatnya? aku bilang lupakan **Jae**!" teriak Yunho.

"brengsek" gumam Jaejoong yang pastinya bisa didengar ole Yunho.

BRAK

"ahhhh … aku selesai" Yunho bahkan tidak menyentuh nasinya karena ucapan Jaejoong.

"marah, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong datar dan tetap focus pada makan siangnya. Yunho masih berdiri tenang di samping kursinya didepan Jaejoong. "pada akhirnya kau tetap tak memanggilku HYEONG kan?". Tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi dari Jaejoong, Yunho pergi menjauh hendak masuk ke kamarnya. "kau memang bukan adikku kan? Aku akan menunggu kau mengakuinya dan menceritakan kebenaran pada kami".

Ucapan Jaejoong kali ini sukses membuat Yunho tak berkutik. Dia tidak ingin rahasianya terbongkar. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya. Air matanya jatuh lagi. Dia takut, eoh?. Katakana Yunho **pengecut**. Tapi jika kalian ada diposisinya, apa kalian rela kehilangan orang tua yang menyayangi kalian?.

"brengsek kau Jung Yunhoooo" bisik Jaejoong menahan bendungan air matanya. Tapi air mata itu selalu saja tak bisa ditahan. "kau hanya melecehkanku? Jeongmalyeoo?" isak Jaejoong.

"YAK! JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong dengan isakan yang tak bisa dihentikannya. Siapapun pasti tahu kalau Jaejoong sedang menangis. "JUUUUNG! CUCI PIRINGMU!" teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya.

Didalam kamar, Yunho merosot dipintu. "untuk apa kau menangis Jae? kenapa aku selalu membuatmu menangis? Aku memang jahatkan? Merebut kasih sayang ibumu, menyiksamu dengan keadaan seorang adik yang melecehkanmu, selalu membuatmu bingung, ditambah kebohongan yang tak bisa ku akui. Aku memang jahat Jae. kau pantas membenciku. Tapi aku akan mati jika tidak melihatmu Jae. Tidakkah kau mengerti?. Aku tidak ingin pergi dari rumah ini Jae. Miaaaan, Jeongmal" lirih Yunho dalam bisik dan tangisnya.

.

.

.

Kriiiiing… Kriiiiing….

"ahhh baru juga sampai rumah" gerutu Yunho saat mendengar dering telpon rumah. Padahal dia baru pulang sekolah.

"Yeobeosseyoo?"

"YAK! Jung Yunho kenapa handphone-mu mati hah? Blablablabla" teriak sang ibu suri, cukup untuk menulikan pendengaran Yunho.

"Aigooo…. Low batt eomma. Aku juga baru pulang sekolah" jelas Yunho.

"**Jung** Jaejoong mana?"

'Jung Jaejoong? tidak biasanya eomma memanggilnya Jung Jaejoong' pikir Yunho bingung.

"Mollaseo, aku cari dulu. Mungkin dia ketiduran gara-gara membersihkan rumah"

"MWO? Jaejoong bersih-bersih rumah? Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Eomma yaa! Berhenti berteriak, telingku sakit"

"Aigooo…. Kalau dia kelelahan bagaimana?"

'kelelahan? Apa eomma juga tahu?' bati Yunho.

"Eommaaaaa….. apa eomma tahu kalau Jaejoong-"

"Tahu apa?" Mrs. Jung juga wanti-wanti kalau Yunho juga mungkin sudah tahu tentang ginjal Jaejoong.

"eommmaaaa….." Tanya Yunho takut-takut.

"Jaejoong. Ahhh maksudmuuuuu tentang ginjalnya? Apa kau su-"

"ne" potong Yunho.

"JUNG YUNHO! KALAU SUDAH TAHU KENAPA KAU BIARKAN JAEJOONG BERSIH-BERSIH RUMAH? KALAU DIA SAKIT BAGAIMANAAAA blablablabla"

"OMOOO. YA YA YA AKU CARI JAEJOONG SAJA. Tunggu ne chagyyyy" balas Yunho atas teriakan sang Eomma alias IBU SURI. Diletakkannya telpon diatas meja dan mencari Jaejoong.

Yunho mencari Jaejoong dimana-mana tapi tak menemukannya dimanapun. Anehnya rumah tak dikunci. 'ahhh…mungkin dia sedang keluar' pikir Yunho. Segera Yunho mengambil telpon lagi untuk mengabari eommanya.

"sepertinya dia keluar"

"Aigoooo….kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sajaaa?"

"miaaaaan. Tidak menanyakanku?" kesal Yunho.

"kau tidak penting… **kau kan bukan anakku… kwkwkwkwkwk" **canda sang eomma yang tanpa sadar membuat Yunho tertohok akan itu.

'ne, aku bukan anakmu' wajah itu penuh kekecewaan. Tapi dia tahu eommanya sedang bercanda. Karena hanya Yunho dan Appanya yang tahu mengenai hal itu. "eommmaaaaaaaa" manjanya.

"Aigoooo….. anak bungsu eomma manis, ne? heeee …. Apa kabarmu chagyyy?"

"molla"

"molla?. Yak! Marah eoh?. Berani kau marah padaku? Eoh?"

"eommaaaaaaaaa"

"Yunho yaaaa…. Bogoshippoyeooooo" ujar eommanya jujur.

"eommmmaaaaaaaaaa" tangis Yunho pecah dipendengaran eommanya.

"Yun! Wae- waeyo?" Tanya eommanya khawatir. Tapi Yunho segera menutup sambungannya. Ini menyakitinya, sungguh.

**At Jepang**

"wae?" Tanya Mr. Jung melihat istrinya uring-uringan.

"sepertinya Yunho marah. Fiuuuhhhh" Mrs. Jung menghela nafas.

"memang kau bilang apa?"

"hanya gara-gara aku bilang dia bukan anakku. Padahal akukan hanya bercanda"

'itu memang benar. Jika kau tahu kebenarannya, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?' batin Mr. Jung.

.

.

.

Handphone Yunho yang baru saja di chas olehnya melantunkan dering lagu pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Entah kenapa langkahnya sangat ringan saat menuju handphone-nya dikamar.

"ye?" paraunya sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"YO! Yunho ya! hahahahaaaa" Yunho mengernyit mendengar tawa mengerikan itu. Itu suara…. Siwon?.

"Siwon?"

"Jaejoong ada padaku sekarang. Aku bisa dengan mudah menyentuhnya sekarang Yun. Hahahahahahhhhaaaaaa"

"YAK! Apa maksudmu? Jangan menyentuhnya sedikitpun!" ssergah Yunho.

"hehh, anak kecil tahu apa masalah sentuh menyentuh?"

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakaaaaan? Jangan mengangguku. Jika kau ingin bermain-main dengan Jaejoong, main saja berdua. Tidak usah lapor padaku! Micheo" geram Yunho. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Jaejoong segampang itu ditiduri. 'sialaaan' batin Yunho.

"Geuraeee….. jika kau tidak ikut bermain denganku. Sampai mati kau tidak akan bisa melihat hyeong cantikmu ini. Otte? Apa dia kubunuh saja ya? Karena dongsaengnya tidak mau membawa uang untuknya yang sedang tertidur pulas ini. Hmmmm"

"mwoseon suri ya?" Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Siwon. "Ja- jangan bilang Kau? Kau menculik Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"sudah mengerti, eoh?"

"MWO?"

To be continued …

Mwo? Mwo? Mwo?... heeeeeeeeeeeee

Review banyak-banyak yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

heeeeeeee


	6. Chapter 6

**How can touch your heart sebelumnya…..**

"**Geuraeee….. jika kau tidak ikut bermain denganku. Sampai mati kau tidak akan bisa melihat hyeong cantikmu ini. Otte? Apa dia kubunuh saja ya? Karena dongsaengnya tidak mau membawa uang untuknya yang sedang tertidur pulas ini. Hmmmm"**

"**mwoseon suri ya?" Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Siwon. "Ja- jangan bilang Kau? Kau menculik Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho hati-hati.**

"**sudah mengerti, eoh?"**

"**MWO?"**

Chapter 6

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun

And Other Cast

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**R'N'R**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

"katakan dimana aku harus menemuimu?" tegas Yunho.

Setelah Siwon mengatakan tempat dimana diamenyekap Jaejoong, secepat mungkin Yunho pergi ke tempat itu. Selama diperjalanan yang Yunho pikirkan hanyalah keselamatan Jaejoong. Mobil Sport nya dikemudikan dengan kecepatan peduli sumpah serapah yang tertuju padanya saat dia melintasi lampu merah.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dikatakan Siwon, Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam tempat yang seperti gudang penyimpanan barang-barang pasar itu. Dapat dilihatnya Siwon dan Yoochun yang memintanya mengikuti mereka.

"sebenarnya kalian mau membawaku kemana?" kesal Yunho. "mana Jaejoong?".

"tidakusah khawatir, Jaejoong aman selagi kau membawa apa yang kami minta" ujar Siwon dengan seringainya.

"heh! Tak ku sangka kau seperti ini Chun" sinis Yunho pada Yoochun.

"memangnya kau pikir aku seperti apa?" Tanya Yoochun santai.

"ini!" Yunho melemparkan ke sembarang arah uang yang mereka minta. "berikan Jaejoong padaku brengsek!" teriak Yunho.

"tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu Yuuun" seringai Siwon. "kalau aku menolak bagaimana?"

"Kau!" Yunho melangkah maju, tapi tiba-tiba Junsu datang dengan Jaejoong yang tampak tidur di kursi roda. Yunho benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Junsu juga berada dibelakang rencana penculikan ini.

"mendekat? Atau Jaejoong mati?" tanya Yoochun.

"apa lagi sekarang? Aisssshhh sekyaaa" geram Yunho.

"aku heran, kenapa kau mau menebus orang yang tak pernah kau panggil hyeong ini. Ternyata kau perhatian juga ya? Hahahahaaaa" tawa Junsu menggelegar memekakkan telinga.

"mw-"

"jangan salah Chun. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong curhat padaku kalau Yunho pernah bilang padanya, bahwa dia dan Yunho tak punya hubungan apapun. Saudara tiri juga bukan". Potong Siwon.

"Shikkureo! Berikan Jaejoong padaku!"

"Aigooo! Panggil dia hyeong Yun. Atau dia benar-benar bukan hyeongmu?" tebak Junsu.

"it's not your business" tekan Yunho yang emosinya sudah ke ubun-ubun.

"OMO! Jjangan bilang kau …" tunjuk Junsu kearah Yunho dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya menutup mulutnya sendiri. "kau suka padanya? Hyeong-"

"Ara ara! Kalau aku memang bukan dongsaeng-nya, lalu kenapa?" bentak Yunho.

"Aigooo…. Kau harus cerita pada kami Yun"

"Untuk apa? Berikan Jaejoong padaku segera!. Bukankah aku juga sudah memenuhi keinginan kalian?"

"kenapa? Kau takut Jaeoong tahu? Lihatlah dia yang sedang tertidur itu. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan asalmu Yun. Sungguh setelah ini Jaejoong akan kuberikan padamu" pinta Yoochun dengan wajah serius?. Wajahnya benar-benar penasaran.

"Yunho yang sebenarnya, sudah meninggal saat dilahirkan" Yunho menghela nafas. Sungguh Yunho benar-benar bukan orang yang sulit dipaksa jika dalam keadaan sepertinya benar-benar muak disini.

"Mwoseun su- suriya?" cecar Junsu, dan mendapat anggukan dari Siwon dan Yoochun.

"YAK! Sepenting iitukah asalku? Aiiisssshhh" Yunho gelisah, sangat.

"ceritalah!" paksa ketiganya.

"SEKYA! Yak! Waktu itu aku dengar percakapan Appa dan Dokter yang menangani transfuse darah untuk eomma. Aku menguping, karena aku penasaran kenapa darahku tidak diterima oleh pihak Rumah Sakit untuk didonorkan pada eomma. Appa bilang ak- aku- aku" Yunho menarik nafas. "aku hanyalah adopsian Appa, karena waktu Yunho aslimeninggal, eomma frustasi dan hampir gila. Lalu Appadatang membawaku dan dia mengatakan pada eomma, kalau dia dan pihak rumah sakit hanya mengerjai-nya saja tentang kematian Yunho. ARRRRGGGGHHHHH PUAS SEKARANG? PUAAASS?" Yunho bernafas terengah-engah menahan amarahnya.

"Ambil **Jaejoong-Mu**" Junsu melemparkan tubuh Jaejoong ke Yunho.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Jaejoong lagi. Camkan itu!" ancam Yunho. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari ketiganya, Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong di punggung-nya. Saat bayangan Yunho menghilang, ketiganya menatap mata masing-masing dihadapannya.

"OMO!" pekik ketiganya.

"aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat Yunho menceritakan itu" lirih Junsu. Secepat kilat Yoochun mendekat pada Junsu. Bersiap-siap jika Junsu ingin menangis. Mungkin Junsu memerlukan dadanya untuk bersandar. 'Who knows?' batin Yoochun.

"sudahlah, ayo kita makan-makan!. Eh tapi Junsu, apa maksudmu mengatakan pada Yunho kalau Jaejoong itu miliknya? Micheoseoyoo? Jaejoong is MINE. Ara?" tegas Siwon. Seddangkan Junsu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan Siwon barusan.

"ara….." Junsu mengalah saja. "Kha muh geoh! Na paegeoh ppageoh!" Junsu melangkah keluar dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak.

"Junsu ya! Kenapa tidak jadi menangis? Aisssshhhh….malang sekali nasibku" lirihnya.

"BABOO!" ejek Siwon, yang juga menghilang dari pintu ruangan.

.

.

.

Di mobil, Yunho tak henti-hentinya mengumpati ketiga makhluk tadi selama perjalanan menuju rumah. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka jika mereka hanya memanfaatkan Jaejoong. Padahal setahu Yunho, Jaejoong selalu bersikap baik didepan teman-teman akrabnya itu. Ditengah-tengah umpatan itu,tiba-tiba terdengar suara asing….

**srek srek**

'seperti kaset rusak' batin Yunho sambil mencari-cari asal suara tersebut.

**Yunho yang sebenarnya, sudah meninggal saat dilahirkan/ Mwoseun su- suriya/ YAK! Sepenting iitukah asalku? Aiiisssshhh/ ceritalah/SEKYA! Yak! Waktu itu aku dengar percakapan Appa dan Dokter yang menangani transfuse darah untuk eomma. Aku menguping, karena aku penasaran kenapa darahku tidak diterima oleh pihak Rumah Sakit untuk didonorkan pada eomma. Appa bilang ak- aku- aku/ aku hanyalah adopsian Appa, karena waktu Yunho aslimeninggal, eomma frustasi dan hampir gila. Lalu Appadatang membawaku dan dia mengatakan pada eomma, kalau dia dan pihak rumah sakit hanya mengerjai-nya saja tentang kematian Yunho. ARRRRGGGGHHHHH PUAS SEKARANG? PUAAASS?/srek srek**

Yunho benar-benar shock saat mendengar suaranya dan ketiga orang yang sedang di-umpatinya itu. Takut?

'Jae' suara Yunho tak bisa keluar dengan bebas.

"you're a liar" suara Jaejoong datar, menginterupsi pikiran-pikiran buruk Yunho. Dan hanya bisa menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ja- Jae? Ka- kau-"

.

.

.

Yunho sedang berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong yang duduk dengan kaki kiri yang menumpu kaki kanan, dan kedua tangan yang dia lipat didepan dadanya. Dapat dilihat Yunho hanya bisamenunduk dalam, seperti sedang memohon.

"kumohon Jae. aku belum siap kehilangan semua ini Jae. Aku benar-benar belum siap kehilangan semua ini Jae. Ak-"

"takut miskin?" tebak Jaejoong.

"aniyo Jae, sinca-"

"eoh.. araseooo… kau takut tidak ada yang kau panggil eomma dan appa lagi?" tebakan Jaejoong kali ini membuat Yunho terdiam.

"heh. Kau egois Yun. Sangat"

"Jae kumohon. Kau tidak akan mengerti Jae. Aku hanya…." Yunho terlihat berpikir.

"Kau hanya tidak ingin aku mendapatkan kebahagiaanku? Aissshhhh sekya"

"Jae" nada suara Yunho naik 1 oktav mendengar umpatan Jaejoong.

"baiklah. Aku juga tidak peduli kau ingin mengatakan ini pada eomma atau tidak. Kau dan Appa membohonginya Yun. Suatu saat semuanya akan terbongkar sendiri atau tidak sama sekali. aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Sampai kapanpun aku tetap tidak mungkin mendapatkan kasih saying dari ibu kandungku sendiri kan Yun?. Jangan takut Yun. Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Sungguh"

"ani ani… shireo! Jangan pergi dariku Jae, jebaaalllll~~~" Yunho memeluk kaki Jaejoong erat.

"Ini pilihanmu Yun" tegas Jaejoong dan berdiri dari duduknya. Yunho benar-benar bingung sekarang. Jika dia mengatakannya pada Mrs. Jung, kemungkinan, dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan seluruh keluarga ini. Tapi jika dia tetap disini, Jaejoong yang akan pergi. Yunho benar-benar panik. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun.

"apa yang harus kulakukan Jae?,katakana padaku, mintalah padaku, asal kau tidak pergi dariku" cecar Yunho.

"aku tetap akan pergi Yun" Jaejoong menghentakkan tubuh Yunho keras, dengan kakinya hingga Yunho tersungkur. Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Namun dengan cepat Yunho mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan bodoh Yun! Mwoseon iriya? Yak!" Jaejoong berontak, namun Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"saranghae~~~ jeongmal", pernyataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong berhenti memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Mwo?"

"jeongmal Jae, jeongmal" tangi Yunho pecah begitu saja. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho.

"sara? Eoh?" sinis Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk dengan isakkannya.

PLAK

"karna kau merebut ibuku"

PLAK

"karna kau menonjok Siwon"

PLAK

"karna kau menonjokku" tak peduli pinggir bibir Yunho yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Saat melihat pemukul baseball, dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambilnya. Yunho tahu, tapi dia tak ingin menghindar. Ini pantas untuknya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong memukulkan benda itu ke kedua lengan Yunho.

BUG

BUG

BUG

"karna pelecehanmu waktu itu"

"ak- hiks sudah minta hiks kau melupakannya Jae hiks"

"brengsek"

BUG

BUG

BUG, giliran kaki Yunho yang menjadi hantaman Jaejoong. "kau pikir mudah melupakannya? Hah?" teriak Jaejoong.

BUG

BUG

BUG, Jaejoong memukul seluruh tubuh Yunho sembarang arah.

"kau bahkan mengataiku an- hiks, anjing Yuuuun" tangis Jaejoong mulai mengiringi tangis Yunho yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHH… Neon neomu miwoyeooo!"

BUG

BUG

BUG

BUG, Yunho benar-benar terkapar dilantai. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit.

"Mianhae, hiks" lirih Yunho dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur.

"MATI SAJA KAU!" Jaejoong akan menghantam tubuh Yunho dengan benda terkutuk itu. Tapi, dia tidak sanggup lagi, lalu menjatuhkan pemukul baseball itu, dan jatuh berlutut di samping Yunho yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Baboya? AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" Jaejoong meraung-raung sore itu. "**nado Yun… nadooo**" tak tahu, untuk apa kata-kata itu. Untuk balasan cinta Yunho? Atau balasan atas kesakitan dan ketakutan Yunho?. Hanya Jaejoong dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

Disebuah restoran ramyeon pinggiran jalan, terlihat Changmin, Sora, Siwon, Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang memikirkan, 'apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong dan Yunho?'.

"Aiiisssshhhh… cepat makan, atau aku ambil semua?" teriak Changmin memecah keheningan.

PLAK

Empat sendok dari empat tangan yang berbeda melayang kekepala Changmin.

"YAK!" kesal Changmin.

"bagaimana kalau Yunho memukul Jaejoong? Atau membunuh Jaejoong? Aigooo… sayangku, semoga kau baik-baik saja. Amin" Siwon benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"OMOO! Apa Yunho benar-benar akan membunuh Jaejoong?" pekik Junsu.

"Changkeumannyo! Siwon oppa? Jae oppa? Kalian?" Sora menaut-nautkan kedua telunjuknya, dan mendapat anggukan serta lesung pipit Siwon. "OMO! Andwaee andwaee!"

"wae?" kesal Siwon.

"Jae oppa milikku" tegas Sora.

"MWO?" Siwon hendak memperkeruh keadaan dengan menyahut pernyataan Sora. Untung Junsu dengan cepat menenangkan Siwon.

"Sudahlahhh, Sora ya! Dengan aku saja ya? Aku kan masih single" ujar Changmin dengan wajah yang imuuut dan gagal total.

"Mworagoo? Makan apa anakku nanti jika punya appa yang rakus sepertimu? Sincaayooo"

"YAK!"

"aku akan melamar Jaejoong besok"

"Mwo? Aku langsung menikahinya besok?"

"YAK! Nappeun yeoja ya… Aigooo"

"Aissshh SHIKEUROOO!. Jaejoong itu milik Yunho baboodeul" tegas Junsu, dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sora dan Siwon.

"heee" tawa Junsu lirih dan mencari perlindungan di belakang Yoochun.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dan masih dalam keadaan terkapar dilantai diruang tengah rumah mereka. Dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 4 subuh.

"awww" ringisnya saat mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya penuh memar akibat tongkat baseball itu. Dilihatnya sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada pintu kamar Jaejoong dilantai 2. Lampu kamar Jaejoong masih menyala. Dia tahu Jaejoong belum tidur.

BRAK

Kamar itu dibuka dan ditutup kasar. Jaejoong terlihat membawa kopernya.

"Jae" Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dan berusaha bangun dari baringnya. Namun Jaejoong tak meng-indahkan panggilannya. "Jae! odiga?" Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong yang memutar mata bosan kearah Yunho.

"joahaee, ara.. aku akan pergi Jae, sungguh" Yunho berusaha gentle.

"pergi?, Odi?, Orang manja sepertimu akan makan apa diluar sana?" ejek Jaejoong.

"ne, geurae. Aku juga tidak tahu akan makan apa. Hajiman, aku namja kan? Aku akan hidup baik-baik saja. Jebal, khajimaa Jae. hiduplah dengan bahagia Jae bersama kedua orang tua mu" Yunho berusaha tersenyum.

"ara! Pergilah sekarang juga. Ku dengar, besok **orang tua-ku **akan pulang kembali ke Korea. Aku tidak ingin lama-lama melihat wajahmu yang memuakkan itu, LIAR".

Yunho tertohok menddengar ucapan Jaejoong. Sungguh, bukan ini yang Yunho harapkan. Tapi dia sadar, 16 tahun hidupnya hanyalah mimpi indah. Sekarang dia sudah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"bahkan kau tidak menizinkan aku pamit dengan mereka Jaee?. Sebenci itukah kau padaku Jae? eoh?".

Yunho mencoba melihat mata Jaejoong. Dia seperti orang linglung bodoh dengan air mata yang terus merembes sejak pernyataan Jaejoong yang menohok hatinya itu. Dia berusaha mencari kesungguhanpermintaan Jaejoong. Dia membabi buta mencoba mencium Jaejoong berkali-kali.

Hatinya makin pedih. Bukan karna Jaejoong menghindari ciumannya, bukan. Tapi karna Jaejoong, tidak menolak ciuman Yunho sedikitpun. Jaejoong diam saja. Seperti sedang merenungi perbuatannya.

"Demi Tuhan Jae, katakan kau juga mencintaiku! Marebwa!", paksa Yunho sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Jaejoong. "Marebwa!".

"Kau! Menjijikan Yun! Kha… KHAAA!" teriak Jaejoong. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Jaejoong.

'aku memang menyedihkan. Akhirnya, aku tak memiliki apapun. Dosaku tak bisa kau maafkankah Jae? aku takut Jae, jeongmal. Tapi aku harus pergi. Aku tetap harus pergi kan Jae?' Yunho menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, ditambah langkahnya yang terseok-seok menahan sakit yang mendera seluruh persendian dan hatinya. Isakkannya bahkan terdengar begitu pilu ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tercekat. Tangan dan kakinya seperti akan melangkah menggapai Yunho. Tapi rasa bencinya mengalahkan sesuatu yang memintanya mengejar dan memeluk Yunho lalu mengatakan maaf. Cintakah?.

To be continued ….

Huwaaaaaaaaaa, aku meler ni bikin chapter ini. Air mataku gag ada, tapi ingusku ga berhebti ngalir. Nahan hati banget nihhh. Mau nangis g a' enak ma laptop yang liaaattt… huks huks huksss…..


	7. Chapter 7

**How can touch your heart sebelumnya …..**

'**aku memang menyedihkan. Akhirnya, aku tak memiliki apapun. Dosaku tak bisa kau maafkankah Jae? aku takut Jae, jeongmal. Tapi aku harus pergi. Aku tetap harus pergi kan Jae?' Yunho menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, ditambah langkahnya yang terseok-seok menahan sakit yang mendera seluruh persendian dan hatinya. Isakkannya bahkan terdengar begitu pilu ditelinga Jaejoong.**

** Jaejoong tercekat. Tangan dan kakinya seperti akan melangkah menggapai Yunho. Tapi rasa bencinya mengalahkan sesuatu yang memintanya mengejar dan memeluk Yunho lalu mengatakan maaf. Cintakah?.**

Chapter 7

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun

And Other Cast

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**R'N'R**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

Disebuah restoran Jepang malam esoknya, terlihatlah pasangan JUNG yang sedang menikmati pesta perusahaan milik client-nya. dengan tubuh tegapnya yang dibalut kemeja putih dilapisi jas hitam dengan merk ternama. Lalu, disampingnya kini, yang terlihat anggun dan elegan dengan gaun purple panjangnya. Ditengah hiruk pikuk pesta kemenangan bisnis mereka, tiba-tiba merasa tak enak badan.

"waeyo?", tanya yang khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya.

"emmm… gwaencanaaa", senyumnya didepan para tamu lainnya. Segera dia menarik suaminya dari keramaian menuju lantai atas yang sedikit sepi.

"yeooobooo…. Pinjam ponselmu! Aku kepikiran Yunho terus. Heee"

"kapan kau akan memikirkan Jaejoong?", tanya sambil merogoh saku celananya mencari ponselnya.

"Aigoooo, tentu saja aku juga akan menanyakan Jaejongiieee. Jangan berpikiran buruk begitu padaku, ara?", rungut yang merampas ponsel suaminya cepat-cepat.

.

.

.

"yeoboseyo", jawab Jaejoong dingin saat menerima telpon yang sejak tadi bordering, dan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Jae- Jaejooongie?", interupsi suara diseberang sana.

"nugu?".

"Aigooo, ini eom- eomma", suaranya terdengar gugup. Jaejoong seddikit mengernyitkan dahi, bingung pasti. 'aneh' pikir Jaejoong. 'ani, bagaimana jika dia menanyakan Yunho?'.

"eomma?, Jaejoongie?"

"YAK!, tidak bolehkah?, emmmm…. Kau marah?", tanyanya takut-takut.

"gwaencanaa", sesungguhnya ada rasa aneh yang menelusuk dihati seorang Jaejoong ketika eomma yang selama ini tak menganggapnya ada, kini tiba-tiba bersikap manja padanya.

"Jongie… kau makan denngan baik disana?"

"ye"

"emmmm, bagaimana hasil ujianmu?, bagus tidak?"

"lumayan"

'Aigoo, anak ini menyebalkan sekali sieeeh. Kenapa jawabnya singkat-singkat begitu?, tidak menanyakan kabarku, eoh?. Ck ck ck… anakku yang ini dingin sekali, tidak seperti Yunho yang slalu bersikap manis. Dimana dia?, tumben Jaejoong yang angkat telpon rumah. Kenapa ponsel Yunho tidak aktif ya? Hmmm', batin .

"Jae… eummm, kau mau kuliah dimana?"

"molla"

"di Canada mau tidak?, eomma punya teman disana, kau bisa tinggal dirumah dekat rumah teman eomma. Dia bilang rumah tetangganya akan dijual. Eomma akan membelikannya un-"

"Di Jepang saja. Aku tidak suka tempat berbau western itu"

"heeeeheee, jeongmal?. Arasseo… kalau di Jepang, eomma akan mudah mengunjungimu, ne?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Jaejoong. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memulai.

"ada yang ingin dibicaarakan lagi?. Jika tidak, aku tutup saja"

"Yunho!. Yun- Yunho mana?"

"Yunho… aku mengusirnya dari rumah", jawab Jaejoong santai.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

Disebuah diskotik malam yang sama, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang seksi dan menawan dalam balutan red long dress-nya sedang duduk di sofa diskotik itu. Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang namja bermata musang dengan wajahnya yang memar, namun tetap tak bisa menutupi ketampanannya.

"kau yakin, mau mengakui aku sebagai ibumu?. Bukankah dulu kau bilang aku tak pantas menjadi ibumu, karna pekerjaan hinaku ini?", geram wanita paruh baya itu.

"Aku hanya meminta kau agar memberiku tempat tinggal sementara. Jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencari kerja sendiri"

"haaah…", wanita tadi menghela nafasnya. "tidak perlu tinggal ditempatku. Aku sudah yakin kau akan kembali kesisiku. Karna seorang anak tak akan pernah bisa jauh dari eomma kandungnya sendiri. Jadi, aku sudah menyiapkan apartment untukmu. Aku ibu yang baik bukan?", cemo'ohnya dihadapan Yunho sambil meneguk wine-nya.

"gomawo"

"seorang ibu, tidak memerlukan kata terima kasih dari anaknya **Jang Yunho. **Tapi aku butuh **pengabdianmu**", kata-katanya penuh penekanan disetiap akhir kalimatnya.

"pengabdian?"

"eumm", angguk Mrs. Jang. "Mari ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan letak apartment mewahmu. Hahahahaaaaa", tawanya mengerikan.

"ye"

.

.

.

Saat mendengar bahwa Jaejoong mengusir Yunho dari rumah, pasangan Jung itu keesokan harinya langsung menuju Korea.

Sesampainya dirumah ….

"Yun- Yunho bukan anakku?", tanya Mrs. Jung histeris, ketika Jaejoong menceritakan perkara antara dia dan Yunho.

"sayang tenangkan dirimu!", Mr. Jung mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang sedang menangis histeris.

"Jae! kenapa kau mengusirnya dari rumah?", tanya Mr. Jung. Jaejoong hanya menunduk pasrah. Tak peduli tamparan atau tendangan yang akan didapatkannya. Buktinya sampai detik ini, eomma-nya tak melakukan apapun.

Mrs. Jung mulai teringat dimana dia mendapat kabar dari dokter, bahwa anak yang baru saja dilahirkannya 16 tahu yang lalu sudah meninggal. Dia menangis semakin histeris sekarang. Kenapa dia harus percaya pada suaminya yang membawa seorang anak digendongan suaminya.

"Yunho?, itu Yunhooo… Yunhoooooo…. Aigoooo, eomma merindukanmu. Kenapa tidak bilang pergi kemana, eoh? xixixixieeeeee", Jaejoong pikir Yunho benar-benar datang kembali.

Tapi ternyata, eommanya sedang memeluk boneka di sofa depan tv keluarga. Tidak, apa eommanya sudah gila?. Jaejoong kaget bukan main. Sedangkan Mr. Jung harus mengalami hal ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pertama kalinya, dimana istrinya menjerit histeris berminggu-minggu karena kematian Yunho mereka yang sesungguhnya. Dan sekarang, hal terkutuk itu menyakiti istri yang sangat dicintainya itu lagi.

"appa!, eomma?... eom- eomma? Dia.."

"Yunho sayang eomma, ne?. jangan pergi lagi. Ara?. Awas kalau kau ulangi lagi, eomma akan membunuhmu. Xixixixiiieeee"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Ini kesalahannya. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalu hal ini akan diluar dugaannya.

'Yunho! Pulanglah, jeongmal. Miaaan, jeongmal miaaanhaeeee', batin Jaejoong.

"MIaaan", kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Menyesal?. Eoh, it's so useless. Tak berguna.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau setega itu hyeong?, kau-"

"sudahlah Min, berhenti menyalahkan Jaejoong!. Kau membuat suasana semakin buruk", bela Siwon untuk Jaejoong.

"Anniyoo!, Changmin benar. Kalu saja Jaejoong tidak egois dan melawan membohongi perasaannya sendiri, pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi", sinis Junsu yang balik membela Changmin.

"Neee… Miaaan", Jejoong tahu dia salah, dan air mata itu tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

"Apa maksudmu Su?", geram Siwon.

"Dengar ya Siwon. Kau tidak perlu membuang-buang waktumu untuk terus bersama orang yang tidak pernah mencintaimu", jelas Junsu.

"Su, kumohon. Geumanhaeee…. Jebaaalll….", mohon Jaejoong.

"Kau Jahat Jae. Kau harusnya tahu betapa Yunho tersakiti karna ini. Dia mencintaimu Jae. Berhenti berpura-pura tidak tahu",

"MWO?", teeriakan Siwon tak dianggap oleh Junsu.

"kau juga mencintainya kan Jae?, kau- Aisssshhhh akhirnya aku sadar siapa yang brengsek disini", tanpa menunggu jawabandari Jaejoong, Junsu langsung pergi dari rumah Siwon. Changmin membuntuti Junsu, tapi dia sempat berbalik.

"Nikmatilah kasih sayang yang kau cari. Dari ibumu yang gila. Baboonikka", senyum Changmin dengan seringaian menakutkan.

"Wonnie, aku-"

"Pulanglah Jae!", titah Siwon dingin.

"Wonnie…"

"sebelum aku benar-benar membencimu, pulanglah Jae!", kali ini Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah. Dia pergi dari rumah Siwon, tetap dengan airmata yang terus merembesdi pipinya.

Diperjalanan menuju rumah, Jaejoong terus mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Dia benar-benar menyesal karna telah memutuskan untuk membuat Yunho pergi dari kehidupannya. Sekarang Yunho benar-benar pergi. Ternyata, hal itu hanya membuatnya serasa seperti dulu. Saat sebelum dia menyadari bahwa dia mulai menyukai Yunho. Saat wajah itu terus menghantuinya. Dan saat itu, dia ingin terus melihat wajah itu. Dan membuatnya melupakan kematian yang dia rencanakan.

Kini, semangat hidupnya telah pergi. Parahnya lagi adalah…. Dia yang meminta hal ini. Tidakkah sekarang semuanya terasa lebih buruk?. Dulu ingin mati karna ibunya tak menganggapnya ada. Sekarang?, semua orang membencinya. Tak ada lagi kata-kata penyemangat dari teman-temannya, dari appanya, dan dari Yunho.

Kenapa jadi semakin rumit seperti ini?. Oh andaikan Jaejoong bisamemutar waktu. Lebih baik mati disaat kemarin. Kemarin, sebelum dia menyadari perasaannya pada Yunho. Harusnya dia sudah mati sekarang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR GGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH….", tak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang di jalan yangmenganggapnya gila. Jaejoong benar-benar ingin gila sekarang. Agar tak ada beban apapun.

"Yunhooo, miaaaanhaeee", lirihnya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, disebuah apartment mewah. **Jang Yunho** sedang mengamati foto keluarganya. Foto dia bertiga bersama appa dan eommanya. Dan foto Jaejoong yang terpisah. Ohh, betapa Yunho merindukan keluarganya. Yunho merindukan sentuhan lembut eommanya. Kemarahan appanya. Dan, kedinginan sikap Jaejoong padanya.

"Bogoshippeoyooo", senyumnya lirih.

"semoga kau bahagia Jae".

BRAK

"wae?", tanya Yunho pada suruhan eommanya yang mendobrak pintu.

"Ibu anda meminta anda makan bersama"

"Ne"

Yunho berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana eommanya sedang menunggunya dengan senyum mautnya yang mampu meluluhkan hati pria-pria hidung belang. Ya, eomma Yunho adalah seorang Germo di salah satu daerah di Korea Selatan. Karna itulah dulu Yunho menolak wanita itu yang diketahuinya sebagai eomma kandungnya.

"tidurmu nyenyak?", tanyanya.

"ne"

"bagus,makanlah yang banyak. Ahh, eomma juga sudah memilihkan sekolah terbaik untukmu. Jadi mulai besok kau sudah bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu lagi. Otte?",senyumnya pada Yunho. Yunho mengakui kecantikan eommanya ini.

"ara… gomapseumnida eomma ya"

"eomma?, Aigooo… kau sangat manis kalau memanggiku eomma.. lagi kumohooooon", manjanya pada Yunho.

"eommmmaaaa", Yunho membalas bersikap manja pada eommanya. Ini hidupnya sekarang. Jadi, Yunho harus menjalaninya senormal dansebahagia mungkin. Walaupun berpura-pura. Lagipula, tak salah jika harus menjadi anak yang baik untuk eomma yang sudah membuanya. Tetap saja dia eomma kandungnya.

"OMOO!, lihat lihatlah kalian semua", tunjunknya pada semua anak buahnya. "anakku sangat tampan, ne?". seketika itu juga semuanya menunduk mengiyakan. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah eommanya itu.

.

.

.

"Jujur saja Jae, appa belum bisa memaafkanmu. Kau lihat eommamu?, appa sakit melihatnya Jae. bisakah kau ambil kembali ginjalmu dari tubuh appa?, agar sakit hati ini bisa appa ledakkan"

"ba- bagaimana kau bisa tahu gi- ginjal i- itu-"

"siapa yang berani menyembunyikan rahasia dari uang Jae?"

"heee… geurae. Sayangnya aku tak akan pernah mengambil kembali ginjalku"

"pergilah Jae sejauh mungkin. Kuliahlah ditempat yang jauh dari kami Jae. jangan pernah mencoba bunuh diri lagi Jae. karna appa yang akan membunuhmu"

"ige mwoya?"

"appa sudah memasukkan uang ke penggunaan Unlimited Card-mu. Jadi gunakan semaumu. Setelah kau lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan, kembalilah… dorawaa. Karena saat itu,kami sudah memaafkanmu.

"Jaeeeejooongiiieeee!, khaa mooh gooh, Yunnie sudah kelaparan. Xixixieee", teriak eommanya.

"Appa miaanhaee, jeongmal", tangis Jaejoong pecah mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"ibumu hanya stress Jae, dia tidak gila. Jadi, jangan khawatir, ne"

.

.

.

"Joongie mau kemana?", tanya Mrs. Jung dengan senyum yang terus mengembang, tak lupa boneka beruang yang berada dipelukannya.

"Joongie akan pergi kuliah eomma. Eomma jaga diri baik-baik, ne?", Jaejoong melirik Appanya.

"Kuliah?, huftz… berarti eomma akan main berdua sajadengan Yunho mulai sekarang?. Jaejoong tidak asik ne Yun?. Hati-hati Jae… annyeeooong… cepat pulang, ne. Yunniee dan eomma menunggumu. Heee"

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. Apa saat ini dapat dikatakan bahwa Jaejoong sedang lari dari keadaan?. Dia ternyata takut atas hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri. Sekarang, hanya air mata yang bisa dia keluarkan. Dunia membenci Jaejoong sepertinya.

Tapi, Yunho akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya dan akan selalu mencintainya jauuuhhh disana. Biarlah cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Asal, cintanya bahagia dan tak kekurangan apapun disana. Ohh Yunho!, tahukah kau betapa hancurnya Jaejoong tanpamu?. Andai kau tahu, bahkan hidup Jaejoong lebih mengerikan daripada kemarin.

.

.

.

"Yunho, miaaaanhaeee"/"Jae, saranghae… jeongmal"/"nadoo Yuun, dorawaa"/"Bogoshippeoyooo"/"nadoooo Yuuun"/"annyeeooong"…

"YUNHOO YAAA"

To be continued …..


	8. Chapter 8

**How can touch your heart sebelumnya …..**

"**Yunho, miaaaanhaeee"/"Jae, saranghae… jeongmal"/"nadoo Yuun, dorawaa"/"Bogoshippeoyooo"/"nadoooo Yuuun"/"annyeeooong"…**

"**YUNHOO YAAA"**

Chapter 8

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun

And Other Cast

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**R'N'R**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

**Jaejoong POV**

"YUNHOO YAAA", akkkh… mimpi itu lagi.

**7 tahun kemudian ….**

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Umurku 25 tahun sekarang. Semakin dewasa saja. By the way, aku seorang Tour Gaet (orang yang menjadi pemandu wisata untuk orang-orang asing dalam sebuah perusahaan) di perusahaan appa. Eummm, apa aku terlihat keren?. Aneh mungkin, orang yang tidak banyak bicara sepertiku sekarang menjadi seorang Gaet. Kalian harus tahu, berkat pekerjaan inilah, hampir seluruh sifat es ku berubah.

Sebagai seorang Gaet, aku harus banyak bicara sekarang. Bahkan YooSuMin dan Siwon yang sudah berubah profesi menjadi teman ku, serta Sora yang terus saja merengek ingin menjadi Assistant ku karna gagal menjadi ipar-ku, kini mereka selalu saja mengeluh kalau aku bertransform menjadi The King of Cerewet. Aiiiisssssssshhhhhh…. Mereka selalu saja mengeluh. Apa 'dia' juga akan mengeluh dengan aku yang sekarang?, ahhh bogopta. Orimanayeoo…. Gwaencanayooo?. Hmmmm… dia selalu menghantuiku. Euhhh… kau jahat sekali **JUNG YUNHO**. Seperti setan saja.

"Jae, berhenti melamunkan Yunniieeee-mu itu. Ada client baru dari Beijing yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku dan appamu. Dia ingin kau yang jadi pemandu-nya di Korea. Cepat pergi!, appamu mencarimu dari tadi", titah Siwon yang terlihat seperti mengusirku.

"YAK!, kau mengusirku, eoh?. Aigooo", teriakku kesal dan dapat ku lihat dia terkikik mendengar nada kesalku. "Arasseo… khalkhe. Bye", aku membanting pintu ruangannya.

"Jangan lupa makan JAE!", dapat ku dengar teriakannya, pluuuus, kikikan mantan pacarku itu.

Ku lihat sekretaris Kim, alias Kim Kibum atau yang biasa ku panggil Bummie sedang menatap tak nyaman padaku. Hahhhh, dasaar. Dia kira aku tidak tahu kalau dia suka pada Siwon?. Hahahahhhaaaaaaaa…. Mati kau Choi Siwon.

"ekkheeem", aku berdehem dan menuju meja Bummie.

Kriiiiiiiiing

Kriiiiiiing

"Yeo-"

GREP….. kurebut ganggang telpon itu dari tangan Bummie.

"Waeyoooo?... wonnieeee! Mwo? Kau menyukai Bummiee?... OMOO! Ckckckck", aku melirik nakal pada namja manis dihadapanku ini yang wajahnya memerah mendengar percakapan bohongku. Orang yang berkepribadian mirip denganku 7 tahun yang lalu. Ice Prince, eoh?. Ku tutup sambungan itu segera sebelum Presdir Choi datang dan membunuhku.

BRAK…. Pintunya terbuka. Telaaatttt? Kabbuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrr.

"YAK! **JUNG JAEJOONG** KUBUNUH KAAAAAAUUUU", teriaknya menggelegar dan sepetunya sempat menghantam kepalaku yang precious ini. Rasakan kau. Malu, eoh?. Kalau suka bilang saja. Kwkwkwkwkkk.

Tentang margaku?, Semenjak eomma bersedia menerimaku walau dengan keadaan dimana dia masih mengaggap boneka beruang itu adalah Yunho, aku sadar bahwa appa juga berharap aku mau menjadi seorang JUNG. Appa yakin Yunho akan kembali dan akupun tak berniat mengambil alih perusahaan appa. Tapi tetap saja, appa juga pernah memintaku menggantikannya untuk sementara. Dan aku tetap menolak. Walau kadang, aku juga sedikit membantunnya, jika penyakit tuanya mulai kambuh. Tak jaran aku memimpin meeting penting. Aku memaaang kereeeeeen. Heee.

Saat keluar dari pintu utama perusahaan yang bergerak disegala bidang perekonomian ini, sudah kupastikan akan ada seorang yeoja yang hampir bertunangan dengan Yunho, bergelayut di lenganku. Aigooo… Yeoja kecil itu nakal sekali. Tapi aneh, dia tidak ada hari ini ya?. Hmmmm….. sudah 2 hari ini tidak bekerja sebagai assistant ku. Kangen juga padanya.

Tiiiiiiiiiiiinnn tiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn

"Hyeong!"

"Changminnieeeeeee!", waaahhhhhhh lihatlah adikku yang satu ini sudah menjadi pengacara terkenal sekarang.

"Aiiiiisssssshhhh…. Pengacara Shim, hyeong. Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan manja itu. Aku malu hyeong", kesalnya saat aku memeluk dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya ditambah panggilan sayangku untuknya. Dia imut sih, aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Aigoooo, kaawaiii", ejekku padanya dengan aksen Jepang-ku. Aku kan lulusan Toho University di Jepang.

"Aku tidak lucu, aku tampan dan manly hyeong", rungutnya. "ayo ku antar kekantormu"

"Khaa….. gomawooo Pengacara Shim"

Akhirnya sampai juga dikantor. Kulihat sekretaris appa dan beberapa pegawai dan Yoochun yang menjabat sebagai wakil presdir karena karismanya saat berbicara yang membuat appa memilihnya, berlari terburu-buru.

"WA- WAYEO?", teriakku pada mereka semua.

"Nyonya Jung- nyo- nyonya Jung-", sekertaris appa tergagap-gagap dan kualihkan pandanganku ke Yoochun yang akan segera masuk ke dalam mobil tapi ku cegat.

"Yuchun aa, wae?", tanyaku deg-deg an.

"Eommamu Jae, dia kecelakaan", terang Yoochun tergesa-gesa.

"MWO", teriakku dan Changmin bersamaan.

**Jaejoong POV end**

.

.

.

BRAK

Terlihatlah seorang perawat yang tak berpikir ulang untuk mendobrak pintu kamar pasien HIV. Karena hal itu dia mendapat pelototan dari seorang uisa (dokter) yang sedang merawat pasiennya aliaseommanya. Lagipula sekarang sedang jam kosong uisa terhormat itu.

"Jang Uisanim!, a- ada korban kecelakaan yang harus segera di operasi. Semua dokter sedang makan siang diluar. Ja- jadi sa- say-" gugupnya.

"odieyeo?, cepat antar aku kesana!", potong Yunho, malas sekali mendengar ocehan perawat ini.

"Khaja"

"Changkeumannyeo!", pinta Jang Uisa itu. "eomma, aku pergi dulu, ne?", bisiknya pada eommanya yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Perawat itu dan semua pegawai rumah sakit hanya bisa memuji dan memuji kemuliaan hati dibalik perilaku Dokter Jang yang tidak banyak bicara itu.

Sesampainya di ruang operasi, Uisa itu segera masuk ruangan hidup dan mati itu. Saat akan membuka pintu itu, mata dan jantungnya seolah tak berfungsi dengan baik saat tak sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Mr. Jung. Orang yang ditatapnya menatapnya balik, keduanya sama-sama shock. Saat melihat siapa yang terbaring di ranjang operasi itu, Dr. Jang hampir meneteskan air matanya. Tapi, kacamatanya membantunya menutupi pandangan sayunya.

"Yu- Yunho ya?", bisik Mr. Jung pada dirinya sendiri, shock. Anak yang 7 tahun ini diccari dan terus dicari demi istri tercintanya itu kini ada dihadapannya.

"Jang Uisanim! Kardiograf jantungnya melemah", secepat kilat Uisa itu memerintahkan perawat-perawat disana untuk ini dan itu. Dan operasipun dimulai.

'JANG?', tanya Mr. Jung dalam hatinya. 'dia… uri Yunho, ne?'.

.

.

.

Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yoochun bergegas menuju ruang operasi. Bisa dibilang Jaejoonglah yang paling frustasi atas kecelakaan ini daripada 2 yang lain. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang tunggu tempat Mrs. Jung dirawat. Ternyata operasinya sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu, dan berlangsung tanpa hambatan ditangan Jang Uisa.

Dan eommanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk dipindahkan ke ruang VVIP. Dapat dilihatnya Appanya keluar bersama …. Jejoong membelalak kaget melihat appanya sedang berbicara bersama uisa yang diyakininya sebagai "Yunho ya!" panggil Jaejoong.

"Nah, kau lihatkan Uisanim, bahkan putra kami mengira kau Yunho adiknya… hmmm", Jaejoong mengernyit bingung mendengar penuturan appanya. Appanya seperti tidak sedang bicara dengan Yunnie-nya. Hal ini juga membuat Changmin dan Yoochun juga kaget.

"Uisanim?", tanya JaeMinChun bersamaan. Mr. Jung mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Jang Uisanim, ini anakku **Jung Jaejoong**. Dan itu teman-temannya, Changmin dan Yoochun" jelas Mr. Jung.

"Annyeonghaseyoo… Bangapseumnidaaaa" Dr. Jang itu membungkung sopan. Dibalas hal yang sama oleh MinChun, tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Uisanim, mengundang perhatian appanya dan MinChun. Dr. Jang tampak focus mata namja cantik didepannya, tak ingin melarikan diri, tapi takut sesuatu menghancurkan semuanya. Air matanya.

"Mian?" bingungnya saat Jaejoong semakin mendekat dan mengulurkan telapak tangan halus itu ke wajahnya. Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong mengelus wajah itu.

"OMO!" pekik Jaejoong tertahan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah itu, dan menutup rapat mulutnya. 'bekas luka ini' teriak Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Jae, kau sangat tidak sopan. Wae?" tanya Mr. Jung melihat raut wajah Jaejoong.

"Dia…. " gugup Jaejoong.

"Chogiyoo, Ajushi, Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yoochun. Aku ada urusan lain" secepat kilat Dr. Jang meninggalkan orang-orang itu. Tanpa sadar seseorang mengikutinya.

"Appa, aku ke toilet dulu. Jaga eomma baik-baik, ne!" Jaejoong pamit pada Mr. Jung.

"Tuan dia Yunho?" Tanya Yoochun padaMr. Jung dan mendapat anggukan dari Changmin yang juga penasaran.

"Mollaseo. Ahhh, satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Panggil aku Ajushi seperti dulu saja sebelum kau menjadi wakil direktur perusahaanku. Ara?"

"ne, Tua- eh Ajushi. Miaaan" ujar Yoochun.

"hahahahaaaaaa…. Kalian sudah besar sekarang. Oh ya Changmin ah" panggil Mr. Jung dan Changmin mendoleh dengan tatapan 'wae?'.

"ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Kerumahlah nanti malam jika kau ada waktu. Ada banyak makanan untukmu" seringai Mr. Jung, membuat siapapun mengerti bahwa makanan itu tidak gratis. Harus ada imbalan. Changmin hanya mengagguk pasrah.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ruangan Mrs. Jung dirawaat di VVIP.

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih dengan kegiatannya mengikuti Jang Uisa yang diyakininya adalah Yunnie-nya. Bekas luka diwajah itu yang membuatnya semakin yakin. Bekas luka akibat pukulan tongkat baseball sembarang arahnya waktu itu. Dia tak mungkin melupakannya. Dilihatnnya Dr. Jang memasuki sebuah lorong yang sangat tertutup. Ditambah ada tulisan diatas gerbangnya PUSAT PEMULIHAN HIV.

Lalu Dr. Jang memasuki sebuah ruangan dari beberapa kamar di lorong itu. Perlahan dia mengikuti Dr. Jang dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu. Ada suara isak tangis disana, Jaejoong bisa mendengar itu meski sayup-sayup. Beberapa menit kemudian Dr. Jang tak juga keluar karna memang hari ini jadwal liburnya. Karena pegal, dia sampai merosot dengan tangan memeluk kedua lututnya didepan ruangan itu.

Yunho benar-benar berusaha tak mempedulikan Jaejoong. Hingga 2 jam kemudian dia mulai gelisah, dan takut kalau Jaejoong masih diluar. Matanya membelalak kaget saat membuka tirai jendela mencoba mengintip Jaejoong yang tertidur diluar. Ingin keluar, tapi takut Jaejoong sadar dan semakin sadar kalau dia memanglah Yunho.

"Baboya?" kesalnya pada Jaejoong yang tidur disana.

"siapa Yun?" tanya eommanya lemah, saat melihat anaknya mengintip dibalik kaca kamar.

"Jaejoong" jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh pada eommanya.

"jeongmal?, eomma ingin lihat dia Yun" pinta eommanya penasaran dengan Jaejoong yang namanya hampir tiap hari keluar dari mulut anak satu-satu nya ini. Perlahan Yunho membantu eommanya turun dari ranjangnya menuju jendela kamar.

"Aigoooo…. Kyeopta!" seru eommanya, membuat Yunho menahan tawanya.

"eomma lebih cantik daripada dia" sinisnya tapi tersenyum lagi melihat eommanya cemberut.

PLAK

"YAK! Eommonim! Appo aissssshhh… Wae wae WAE?" kesalnya saat eommanya menggeplak kepalanya dan menatapnya geram penuh amarah.

"Aigooo" Mrs. Jang akan memukul Yunho lagi, tapi Yunho cepat-cepat menghindar.

"Dasar wanita…. Menyeramkan" gumamnya, hampir seperti berbisik. Hingga Mrs. Jang tak mendengarnya.

"Aku atau KAU keluar?" kesal Mrs. Jang. Yunho tahu jika eommanya mulai berteriak dan memanggiolnya dengan 'KAU', it's mean….. eomma'nya sedang mengamuk.

"untuk apa? Pakai keluar segala. Aku masih mau disini menemani eomma"

"OMOOO!, tidak mengerti juga?"

"WAE? Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Eomma menyeramkan" gidik Yunho melihat mata eommanya yang sepertinya akan jatuh karna terlalu membelalak dengan lebar.

"SURUH DIA PERGI DARI SINI YUUUUUN!, KAU TIDAK LIHAT PASIEN LAIN YANG BERKELIARAN ITU?. KALAU DIA MENYENTUH JAEJOONGIE DAN JOONGIE KETULARAN PENYAKIT MEREKA BAGAIMANAA, HAH?" teriak eommanya.

"EOMMMAAAAAA TELINGAKU SAKIIIIIIIIT. DIA TIDAK AKAN TERTULAR JIKA HANYA DISENTUH"

"Yak! Jadi kau berharap dia benar-benar tertular?... anakku tidak seperti ini. Anakku selalu memuji-mji JungJaejoong. Siapa kau ini?... haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaissssssh" pasrah Mrs. Jang dan mengambil selimut diranjangnya.

"Eomma yaa…. Miaaaaaaannnhaeeee. Aku hanya…"

"eomma mengerti. Kurangi cintamu padanya Yun. Terlalu cinta hingga kau membencinya, itu tidak baik" saran eommanya yang khawatir pada anaknya. Yunho diam saja seperti merenung.

CKLEEK KRIEEEET

"ANDWAE!" Yunho menahan langkah eommanya yang akan keluar untuk menyelimuti Jaejoong. "Aku akan membawanya keluar dari lorong ini"

"dengan membangunkan dan menyeretnya?" Mrs. Jang mencoba membaca wajah Yunho yang mengeras.

"Araaaasseoo…. Aku akan menggendongnyaseperti putrid kerajaan. Puaaas? eiiiiisssssssshhh"

"nah, itu baru Yunho anak eomma" bangganya.

"eomma yang memaksa.. week :P" langsung melesat mengunci kamar eommanya dari luar. Tenang saja ruangan semua pasien di lorong ini kedap suara. Sehingga teriakkan sang eomma tak akan mengganggu tidur Jaejoong. Yunho terkikik geli melihat eommanya menggedor-gedor kaca dengan wajah rubah kelaparan.

"Aiiissssshhhh anak ini" Yunho dengan pelan menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dipunggungnya. Entah salah posisi atau bagaimana, tapi nafas Jaejoong dilehernya membuatnya merinding. "Aigooo, kenapa berani menggodaku?... kalau aku orang lain atau Siwon, pasti kau sudah diperkosa diam-diam. Huftz. Siwon? Kemana dia? Sudah putus dengan Jaejoong belum ya?" pikiran Yunho melayang kemana-mana hingga tak sadar kalau ruangann kerjanya sudah didepan mata.

Dibaringkannya Jaejoong di sofa ruangan putih bersih dipenuhi map-map pasien-pasien yang ada di Rumah Sakit.

**YUNHO POV**

Wajah ini, kenapa tidak berubah juga?. Aku selalu berdo'a kau menjadi nenek sihir jelek yang cerewet agar aku bisa dengan mudah menolak pesonamu. Aku sakit Jae, kenapa kita bertemu lagi?. Kenapa Jae?. Ini karna terlalu cepat kau datang, atau karna terlalu lama aku menunggumu Jae?.

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Kulepaskan kaca mataku, dan kusentuh bekas luka di pelipisku. Apa kau mengingat luka ini Jae?, kenapa kau mengingatnya Jae?. Bukankah kau begitu ingin melupakanku makanya memintaku pergi?.

"Eungghh~~~~" desahnya yang mulai sadar dari tidurnya dan membuyarkan lamunanku tentang masa lalu. Aku tidak berlari. Untuk apa?, dia tetap mengenalku karna luka ini kan?. Babo. Kutatap matanya tajam.

"hiks.. Yuuuuuuuu~~nn" dia menyentuh luka itu lagi lalu turun ke pipiku.

"Aku bukan Yunho yang dulu Jae. aku Jang Yunho, bukan Jung Yunho lagi, JUNG JAEJOONG" ucapku penuh penekanan pada namanya. Aku berdiri dan akan menuju meja kerjaku, tapi tangan itu melingkar erat di perutku. Aku benci melihatnya menangis.

"miaaan… jeongmal miaaanhaeee… hiks~~ hiks~~" kubalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya.

"untuk apa?, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ara?" aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didadaku.

"anni anniyooo~~~. Eomma frustasi saat kau pergi Yun. Kami sangat kehilanganmu Yun. Eomma mungkin menyayangiku dan memanjakanku, tapi boneka beruang di sofa milikmu, selalu dia anggap sebagai dirimu Yun. Semua orang menyalahkanku waktu itu Yun. Aku menyesal aku salah Yuuun. Forgive me pleeease…" racaunya tak berhenti, hatiku sakit mendengar semua orang menyalahkannya, terlebih saat mendengar kenyataan bahwa eommaku, eomma Jung, yang merawatku menjadi stress karna aku?. Aku benar-benar terpukul.

"Tapi sekarang mereka sudah memaafkanmu Jae. Lagipula, aku sudah punya Eomma kandung yang juga sangat memanjakanku Jae. jadi, jangan pernah memintaku kembali. Terlebih kembali menjadi seorang JUNG" karna aku mencintaimu Jae, tidakkah kau mengerti?. Lanjutku dalam hati.

Perlahan dia melepaskan dekapannya. Kulihat air mata itu tak juga berhenti mengalir. Isakkannya semakin membuatku perih. Berhenti Jae, jebaaaalll. Aku tidak bisa, kenapa kau selalu menangis dihadapanku?. Aku benci itu Jae.

"eomma?, bo- boleh aku melihatnya?" dia menghapus kasar air matanya.

"dia sedang sakit. Kau tidak boleh menemuinya"

"sa- sakit? Tidak bolehkah aku menjenguknya?". Aissssssshhhh, dia sedang memaksaku ya? Ckckck.

"tetap tidak boleh!"

"wae?, kalau begitu ayo kita jenguk eomma ku"

"eomma mu?" ouuuuhhhhh, kau berani menyebutnya begitu sekarang?. Benar-benar berubah.

"eumm" senyumnya lebar.

"miaan… aku sudah cukup lama melihatnya tadi. Jadi, aku ingin istirahat. Lebih baik kau lihat keadaan EOMMAMU itu. Kau belum melihatnyakan?"

"kalau begitu aku tetap disini~~" senyumnya semakin lebar. Sampai-sampai aku takut bibir mungilnya itu robek. Ini Jaejoong si Ice Prince kan?.

"YAK! Apa-apa an kau?" kesalku karna dia ikut berbaring diranjangku. Tidak tahu ya, aku hampir mati gara-gara menahan nafsuku?. Siaaallll, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Aku menelan ludah kasar saat dia menaiki tubuhku dengan senyum anehnya itu.

"Saranghae~~~~" lirihnya dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Andwae… Jangan!

CHUUUUU~~~~~~P

**YUNHO POV END**

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

**How Can Touch Your Heart sebelumnya ….**

"**YAK! Apa-apa an kau?" kesalku karna dia ikut berbaring diranjangku. Tidak tahu ya, aku hampir mati gara-gara menahan nafsuku?. Siaaallll, wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Aku menelan ludah kasar saat dia menaiki tubuhku dengan senyum anehnya itu.**

"**Saranghae~~~~" lirihnya dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Andwae… Jangan!**

**CHUUUUU~~~~~~P**

**YUNHO POV END**

Chapter 9

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun

And Other Cast

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**R'N'R**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

BRAK

"awwww appo YU~~~~n. Aiiisssshhhh" kesal Jaejoong saat Yunho menendangnya sampai jatuh kelantai. Cepat-cepat Yunho menjauh dari ranjangnya, menuju pintu ruangannya.

"siapa yang mengajarimu berani bertidak begini?. Jangan begitu ak-"

"tentu saja kau yang mengajariku. Tidak sadar ya?. Dasar!. Perlu aku ingatkan?" Jaejoong menyeringai.

"Geumanhae! Joyonghae (diam)!. Sudahlah Jae, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Aku pergi, jika kau masih ingin disini-"

"karna kau sangat mencintaiku, iya kan?" potong Jaejoong lagi.

"MWO?"

"kau bukan malas berdebat denganku Jung, tapi kau tak ingin semakin dalam mencintaiku kan?" tebak Jaejoong, masih dalam posisi tergeletak di lantai menahan sakit akibat terjerembab terlalu kuat.

"YAK!, jangan mengungkit masa lalu JUNG JAEJOONG. Dan, perlukah ku ingatkan?, bahwa aku adalah JANG YUNHO, I'M NOT JUNG. Arasseo?" tegas Yunho.

"ara" wajah Jaejoong datar kembali mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan raut datar wajah Jaejoong, Yunho bergegas keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju taman belakang Rumah Sakit. Biarkan Yunho seperti ini. Dia ingin, sangat-sangat ingin kembali pada keluarganya yang dulu. Tapi bolehkah Yunho berharap?, dia ingin tetap menjadi seorang Jang yang memiliki keluarga Jang yang sederhana.

Tapi Yunho sadar, karna dia tidak punya ayah, sehingga dia tidak sah dimata hokum sebagai Jang Yunho. Tapi dia sah sebagai JUNG YUNHO. Bolehkah Yunho berharap lagi?, biarkan dia menjadi suami seorang Jung Jaejoong. Orang yang sangat dicintainya, bolehkah?.

"eomma"

Perasaan tak enak menjalari tubuhnya, ketika tiba-tiba dia teringat eomma kandungnya. 'wae geurae' batin Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali ketempat pemulihan virus mematikan itu. Dibukanya perlahan ruangan itu.

"Hup-" Jaejoong serasa ingin muntah, dia mencium bau busuk yang sangat menyengat.

"Jongie?" panggil wanita paruh baya yang mengurus itu. Dia kaget saat melihat Jaejoong memasuki ruangannya. Dia takut Jaejoong semakin jijik melihatnya, sehingga dia hanya bisa melihat Jaejoong dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hoeekss Hoeeekss hosh hosh hooeeekks"

TAP TAP TAP

"Eommonim?" teriak Yunho, takut terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya saat melihat ruangan ibunya terbuka.

"Yu- Yunho" panggil Mr. Jang takut-takut. Lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang melemas. Yunho mengikuti arah pendang eomma nya dan menenukan Jaejoong yang takut-takut melihatnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriak Yunho. Tak peduli dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Yang Yunho pikirkan saat ini adalah eomma nya. Yunho takut jika Jaejoong membawa bakteri yang tidak baik untuk eomma nya, dan menambah kadar bakteri di tubuh eomma nya.

"ikut aku!" Yunho menarik paksa tangan tubuh Jaejoong untuk keluar, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah.

Eommanya panic dan takut Yunho akan menyakiti Jaejoong, tapi dia tahu kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkannya untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Orang yang terkena HIV akan dengan mudah terinfeksi virus lainnya, dikarenakan kekebalan imun baik dalam tubuhnya menurun.

Yunho menyeret Jaejoong keluar Rumah Sakit setelah sebelumnya menelpon assistant nya untuk membersihkan kamar eomma nya. Yunho benar-benar tidak peduli dengan tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin melemas karna terlalu banyak mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Mr. Jung yang akan menebus obat istrinya, tak sengaja melihat insiden tersebut segera mengejar Dr. Jang dan Jaejoong. Rasa khawatirnya semakin memuncak saat melihat Jaejoong terlihat begitu lemah. Dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jaejoong.

"Berani-beraninya kau masuk keruangan yang dilarang untuk orang-orang sepertimu?" geram Yunho setelah mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga perutnya membentur batu halaman Rumah Sakit, dengan keadaan tubuhnya menelungkup. Tak ingatkah Yunho dengan sakit di tubuh Jaejoong hingga dia sebringas itu?.

"Mi- miaan" jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

"Kau tahu itu ruangan eomma ku?, kalau penyakitnya semakin memburuk kau bisa apa?. Bahkan kau muntah dikamar-nya. Kau cari mati, HAH?" teriak Yunho lagi.

"Uhuuk Uhuuk Mi- Uhuk Miaan Yuun uhuk" Jaejoong mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Yunho shock, apa ini karna dia terlalu kasar?. Ya Tuhan!, Yunho benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"OMO! JONGIE!" pekik Siwon yang baru saja sampai disana untuk menjenguk Nyonya Jung bersama Kibum. Tak menyangka hal ini yang pertama dilihatnya. Secepat kilat Siwon membawa menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dengan bridal style.

"Kibum! Panggilkan dokter spesialis ginjal SEGERA!" titah Siwon yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong. Secepat mungkin Siwon membawa Jaejoong meninggalkan orang-orang yang kagetmelihat adegan itu.

PLAK

"Sialan kau Jung Yunho!, dia hyeong-mu. Apa kau benar-benar ingin membodohi kami?" geram Mr. Jung.

"Chogi!. Mungkin anda salah orang. Saya seorang Jang, bukan Jung" jelas Yunho dingin.

"SEKYA!" Mr. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya. "inikah balasanmu atas kebaikan kami yang merawatmu sejak kau dibuang ibumu yang berpenyakit itu?"

"Jangan menghina eommaku!"

"Tapi itu kenyataan Yun"

"Anda tidak tahu apapun"

"Joaaa~~~ membusuklah dineraka bersama ibumu JANG!" kecam Mr. Jung pada Yunho.

Mr. Jung berlari menuju Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yunho masih meratapi kebodohannya di tempat dimana dia hampir membunuh Jaejoong lagi. Namun datanglah assistant nya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Uisanim hosh hosh! Eomma mu- hosh dia"

"WAE?" teriak Yunho emosi, tak tahu marah pada siapa.

"Dia kesulitan bernafas, dan terus memanggil nama anda" assistant nya menelan ludah, setelah dengan susah payah mencari Yunho. Ayolah, ruangan pasien HIV bisa dibilang ada di ruang bawah tanah Rumah Sakit ternama dan besar ini. Wajar jika menuju halaman depan Rumah Sakit akan membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan lama.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

"Annyeong!" salam Junsu dan Sora bersamaan saat menemukan ruangan Mrs. Jung dan melihat Yoochun sedang bergurau dengan Changmin didepan ruangan tersebut.

"Chagiyaaaa!" pekik Yoochun tanpa suara dengan raut wajah bahagianya, ketika melihat Junsu alias istri yang dinikahinya 2 tahun lalu.

"Sora ya!" sapa Changmin.

"Waaaaaaahhhh, Changmin aaa!. Kenapa kau semakin tampan saja?" gurau Sora.

"Jeongmalyeo?, aku sekarang semakin tampan dan aku juga sudah menjadi pengacara terkenal, jigeum(sekarang), maukah kau menikah denganku?" girang Changmin.

"Langkahi mayat Jaejoong oppa dulu"

"MWO?"

"asalkan Jaejoong oppa merelakan aku dinikahi food monster macam dirimu, maka aku juga bersedia"  
"OMO!, teganya kau" rungut Changmin.

"kwkwkwkwk" dan dibalas tawa renyah Sora dan Junsu. Sedangkan Yoochun melihat Kibum sekretaris Siwon berjalan kearah mereka dengan langkah yang terburu-buru.

"Kibum! Wae?" Tanya Yoochun saat Kibum sudah didekat mereka.

"Jongie dia, sedang dioperasi. Perutnya terbentur batu saat terjatuh dihalaman Rumah Sakit" lapor Kibum yang tak tahu pasti kejadian kronologis Jaejoong yang terjatuh.

"MWO?" teriak keempat orang didepannya itu.

.

.

.

"Eomma bertahanlah kumohon! Jebaaalll~~~ aku takut sendirian eomma~~~ jebaaal~~~ hiks hiks" lirih Yunho dengan air mata yang yak juga berhenti mengalir. Eommanya sekarat dan dia tidak bisa apa-apa kalau sudah begini?. Ingin operasi? Apa yang harus dioperasi?.

Yunho sangat-sangat tahu hari ini pasti akan datang juga. Yunho benar-benar mengutuk hari dimana eommanya menolong seorang tamu yang terkena virus biadab itu.

**FLASHBACK to five years before …**

Club milik Mrs. Jang tampak riuh, tapi bukan riuh seperti biasa. Seorang pria muda sekitar 26 tahun datang ke Club dan membuat kekacauan di Club. Semuanya berteriak takut saat pria itu membawa samurai dan mencari Pemimpin Club itu.

"Dimana Jang sialan itu, eoh?. Berani-beraninya dia memberiku seorang pelacur yang terjangkit penyakit. Dimana dia?" teriaknya dengan samurai yang ditodongkannya kesembarang arah.

"Ada apa ini?" akhirnya Mrs. Jang datang dengan perasaan khawatir karna House Club nya ribut.

"OOOhhh ini dia wanita jalangnya" todongnya pada Mrs. Jang. Mrs. Jang yang langsung dilindungi kedua bodyguard nya melotot kaget tak percaya.

"Mwo- mwoseun suriya?" Mrs. Jang tergagap karna kaget dan takut. Pria itu semakin mendekat.

"Maaaaaattttttti kaaauuu!"

DOORRR

"MIN AH !" teriak Mrs. Jang, semakin shock saat salah satu Gisaeng(pelacur) nya menembak pria itu dikepalanya.

Yunho yang sedang belajar untuk menghadapi ujian masuk kedokteran dirumah, segera pergi ke Club eomma nya saat mendapat telepon dari Club. Saat Yunho sampai, Gisaeng eomma nya sudah menembak kepala pria itu. Dan darahnya menyembur ke tubuh kedua bodyguard Mrs. Jang.

"NYONYA JANG, WA- WAJAHMU!" seru salah seorang pelanggan di Club itu.

Yunho yang melihat darah diwajah eommanya lumayan shock. Dia takut eomma nya sedang kalut sekarang. Yunho akan menghampiri eomma nya, sebelum pelanggan tadi kembali berteriak histeris bersama pelanggan-pelanggan lainnya.

"Di- dia mengidap HIV" serunya lagi.

Mrs. Jang dan Yunho sempat saling menatap, dan Yunho semakin shock saat melihat darah di alis eommanya mengalir masuk kedalam mata eommanya yang seperti kesulitan bernafas menerima kenyataan ini.

"Yun- Yunho ya!" panggil eomma nya yang mencoba tetap tersenyum kaku.

"EOOOOOMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

**FLASHBACK END**

"Yun- Yunho~~yaa!" panggil eomma nya masih dengan senyumnya yang tetap menawan, meski wajahnya mengering seperti tanpa kulit.

"Aigooo… kenapa eomma begitu cantik?. Mari kita menikah!, aku tidak tahan melihat kecantikan eomma ku ini,,, hiks hiks" kekehan Yunho begitu memilukan bersamaan dengan tangisnya.

"Babo!. Jongie akan marah jika kau menikahi eomma. Eomma takut dia akan membunuh eomma" sahut eommnya dengan nada yang semakin melemah, ditambah matanya tertutup seperti berusaha berkonsentrasi mengambil nafas dari tabung oksigen nya.

"Eomma~~~~"

"Jongie… maafkan semua kesalahannya, ne?"

"Eomma geumanhae~~"

"Eomma bisa melihat cahaya matanya saat menatapmu Yun. Cintamu terbalas Yun"

"Aiiissshhhh… ige mwoya?"

"Yun- eom- eomma hosh hosh" nafas eomma nya semakin sesak.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" teriak Yunho, geram dengan keras kepala eomma nya.

"Hosh hosh dia, menikahlah hosh dengan nya Yun hosh hosh hosh. Dia akan membuatmu bahagia hosh hosh"

"Eomma eomma aku belum menikah, jadi jangan pergi sekarang, ne! jebaaaaalllll JEBAAALLLLLLLL"

"Saranghae Yun, jeongmal mian….hae"

"EOOMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA….. eommmmmmmmaaaaaaa hiks hiks eommmmmaaa" teriak Yunho saat eomma nya menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"Uisanim! Tenanglah…. Eommamu pasti lebih tenang disana" sang assistant mencoba menenangkannya.

"Eoommmmmmaaaaaaaaaa….. eooommmmmmmmmmmaaaaaa… hiks hiks"

Diluar ruangan dimana eomma Jang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Mr. Jung ikut menangis bersama tangisan Yunho. 'tenanglah Yun. Kau tidak akan sendirian. Ada kami Yun. Karna kau dan Jaejoong sejak awal memang harus bersama. Mari meraih kebahagiaanmu bersama kami' batin Mr. Jung disela tangisnya dan bergegas pergi ke ruangan dimana istrinya dirawat.

.

.

.

"Si- Siwon shii, bo- bolehkah aku pulang?" Tanya Kibum takut-takut, karna tak bisa menahan cemburunya melihat Siwon menggengggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang baru saja selesai menjalani operasi pada ginjalnya yang tergores.

"Bummie aa, biar ku antar" pinta Siwon.

"Ah…. Ye?. Aniyooo aku sendiri saja" tolak Kibum.

"YAK! Choi Siwon lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari hyeong kesayanganku itu. Baru kau boleh mengantar Bummiee yang manis ini" seru Changmin sambil mencolek dagu Kibum. Membuat pasangan YooSu terkikik geli melihat tingkah sang maknae itu.

"YAK! Arasseo. Jauhkan juga tangan busukmu itu darnya!" geram Siwon.

"Busuk?" bingung Changmin sambil mencium tangannya. "Justru bau tanganku ini sangat nikmat. Bau pizza, burger, Kentucky, cak-"

PLAK

"AWWWW Appo" ringis Changmin saat geplakan Sora memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sampai mati, aku tidak akan mau menikahimu FOOD MONSTER!" gertak Sora karna cemburu saat Changmin memuji-muji Kibum.

"MWO? Shireoooyooo" pekik Changmin, dan disambut gelak tawa yang lain.

.

.

.

"Yunho ya!"  
"hmmmm"

"Miaaan"

"Mwoseun suriya?"

"Eomma mu, aku tidak sengaja. Miaaannn jeongmal"

"Saranghae"

"ye?"

"Saranghae"

"Neo… nan-"

"Saranghae"

"Nado Yuuuun. Nadoo. Miaaaaaaan dulu"

"Forget it please!"

"Eumm"

CHUP

"euungggh" lenguh seorang namja cantik yang terbangun dari mimpinya.

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10 End

**How Can Touch Your Heart sebelumnya …..**

"**Yunho ya!"  
"hmmmm"**

"**Miaaan"**

"**Mwoseun suriya?"**

"**Eomma mu, aku tidak sengaja. Miaaannn jeongmal"**

"**Saranghae"**

"**ye?"**

"**Saranghae"**

"**Neo… nan-"**

"**Saranghae"**

"**Nado Yuuuun. Nadoo. Miaaaaaaan dulu"**

"**Forget it please!"**

"**Eumm"**

**CHUP**

"**euungggh" lenguh seorang namja cantik yang terbangun dari mimpinya.**

Chapter 10 END

Cast: Jung Yunho (tvxq)

Kim Jaejoong (jyj)

Choi Siwon (suju)

Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun

And Other Cast

Rate: T

Genre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

**WARNING !**

**BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**R'N'R**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**THIS FANFIC IS MINE**

JAEJOONG POV

8 hari aku mendapat perawatan intensive dan tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang aku sudah sadar dan mendengarkan cerita memilukan tentang Yunho yang kehilangan eomma nya. Aku tahu itu semua salahku kan?. Hmmm aku memang memuakkan.

Sore ini, setelah kesehatanku kembali pulih. Aku memaksa ikut untuk pergi ke upacara kremasi abu eomma Yunho ditepi Sungai Han. Aku sungguh-sungguh takut. Takut dia semakin membenciku. Aku tidak akan pernah marah jika Yunho memang ingin membenciku. Ini pantas untuk aku yang pernah mencampakkannya dan membuatnya menderita. Ketika dia harus hidup dalam dunia yang menyeramkan.

Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik pohon maple, dekat Sungai Han, dimana eomma Yunho sedang dikremasikan. Hatiku tertohok pedih melihat air mata Yunho yang tak juga berhenti terasa air mataku ikut jatuh. Kenapa aku sejahat ini?.

"Miaaan Yuuuuun" lirihku beserta isak tangisku.

Aku baru sadar kalau tempat ini begitu dekat dengan Sekolah Dasar, diamana aku dan Yunho sering memperebutkan hal yang tidak penting sebenarnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah itu. Kuperhatikan setiap sudut yang sudah berubah. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu ternyata. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati kursi taman bermain di sekolah ini. Menikmati semilir angin yang masih bisa kunikmati. Aku melihatnya, gambaran aku dan Yunho disini. Terlalu banyak, dan bodoh.

**FLASHBACK**

SRET

"Cungie itu milik Yunnie~~~" rengeknya saat aku mengambil paksa bola plastiknya.

"Cungi cungi cungi!. Aiiiisssshh … baboya?, sejak kapan J bisa berubah menjadi C?" kesalku saat menjahili Yunho yang waktu itu duduk di kelas 4, dan aku dikelas 6. Aku sengaja menjahilinya, habisnya kalu dirumah, eomma pasti selalu membelanya. Alhasil, aku akan dikunci eomma digudang dan karna itulah aku takut pada tikus.

"Bola Yunniee, kembalikan Cungiee~~~" air matanya mulai menetes. Yunnie kecil lucu sekali siieeeh?. Karna tak tega, ku lempar bola itu kepadanya. Dan senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Gomapseumnida Cungiee…. He" lihatlah ketika dia sudah mulai cengengesan. Aku langsung pergi, daripada melihat cengengesannya itu.

BRUK

"Huweeee hiks hiks" Yunniee kecilku menangis ketikaaku mendorongnya saat jam olahraga.

"hahahaaaa…. Baboo namja, cengeng" sindirku. Ajaibnya tiba-tiba saat teman-temannya datang, dia segera menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Jae hyeong! Kau menjahili Yunho lagi ya?" Tanya temannya dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Ne… Wae?. Dasar bocah kecil sok jago. Kugantung juga kau, baru tahu rasa" sinisku dan beranjak pergi. Karna hari ini adalah jadwal senam pagi untuk semua siswa. Tapi tanganku ditarik teman-teman Yunho.

"YAK!, jangan marah cama Cungie-ku. Dia tidak melakukan apapun"

"Cungi-mu?. Membaca saja tidak becus" aku melenggang pergi menjauhi anak-anak ingusan itu.

"YUNNIE JANJI AKAN RAJIN BACA BIAR CUNGIE BICA BANGGA" teriaknya dengan bibir hatinya yang tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Joongie akan masuk SMP mana?. Yunniee nanti ikut ya?" sepertinya hari perpisahaan anak kelas 6 itu, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar bisa memanggilku dengan benar. Takut aku marah, eoh?.

"Shikkeuroo!" aku sengaja mendorongnya hingga jatuh, karna dia sangat berisik. Tanpa kutahu, semenjak hari itu Yunho tak pernah menegurku lagi. Dia hanya berani mencuri pandang saat aku lengah saja.

"kenapa tidak satu SMP dengan hyeong-mu Yun?" Tanya appa. Aku menguping pembicaraan mereka. Saat itu aku sudah kelas 3 SMP, dan Yunho akan mulai memasuki taraf SMP.

"Joongie bisa marah nanti"

"Jae! kau dengar ya!. Jaga Yunnie ku baik-baik. Dia kusekolahkan di SMA yang sama denganmu. Ara?"

Eomma, eomma lah yang membuat kami kembali dekat. Tapi, bisa dikatakan kalau Yunho yang terus mendekati teman-temanku. Gara-gara wajah tampannya itu, aku sampai kehilangan semua fans ku. Dan itu juga yang membuatku semakin geam padanya. Walaupun terselip rasa senang, saat dia kembali muncul dalam kehidupan sekolahku dan….. hatiku.

**FLASHBACK END**

Mengingat itu, tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum gaje sendiri. Xixixixiiieee …. Kami sudah besar sekarang. Yunho membuatku mengerti, apa itu kesepian yang sesungguhnya. Karna selama ini, akulah yang membuat diriku sendiri kesepian. Dan saat Yunho pergi, semua orang menyalahkanku, lalu aku hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu saat dimana Yunho kembali dan memelukku, lalu menyatakan cintanya lagi. Harapan demi harapan itulah, yang akhirnya membuatku begitu kesepian.

PLUK

"Hoooaaaaaaaaaaammmm"

"Yu- Yunho?"

Hari sudah milai malam ternyata. Aigooo… aku terlalu banyak melamun, hingga tak menyadari ada orang disampingku. Ditambah lagi, orang itu adalah Yunho. Bagaimana bisa?, apa dia juga ikut mengenang masa-masa yang sangat berharga dalam hubungan kami?.

Nyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttt tttttttt

PLAK

"YAK JAE! KAU MENAMPARKU?" tatapan tajam Yunho yang terbangun, mebuatku segera berdiri dan sedikit demi sedikit menjauh. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, tanda itu bukan maksudku.

"Bu- bukan begitu… ta- tadi ada nyamuk Yu~~n"

"mana nyamuk yang kau tampar?. Aku ingin lihat" tantangnya.

"ke- keburu lari Yuuu~~~n. Huweeeeeeeeee" sial, kenapa jadi aku yang cengeng sekarang?"

Sial, dia semakin mendekat dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tak juga berubah. Kenapa juga aku menampar nyamuk dipipi nya?. Yak! Kalau nyamuknya menghisap darah Yunho bagaimana. Kalau itu nyamuk demam berdarah bagaimana?. Dia berhenti mendekatiku. Aku juga ikut berhenti.

"Kemari!" titahnya datar.

"Anni"

"Kemari!" teriaknya, hingga membuatku bergidik. Aigooo, ini sudah malam. Siapa juga yang akan memprotes teriakan Yunho di sekolah ini?. Mati kau Jung Jaejoong. Huweeeeeeeeee.

"Shireoyo… nan jeongmal shiro!. Shiro shiro shiro" tolakku dengan gelengan kepalaku.

"Aiiiiisssssssssssshhhhh…. Berani-beraninya kau….."

SRET

GREP

Yunho menarikku kedalam dekapannya, dan mengunci semua pergerakanku.

"Kenapa tidak menurut? Hhhmmm?"

Ya Tuhan, wajahnya dekat sekali. aku bisa mati kehabisan nafas kalau begini. Nafasnya benar-benar menghipnotis pergerakanku. Bodohnya mataku ini, kenapa kau tak berhenti menatap matanya Jung Jaejoong?. Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Apa aku sudah mati, sampai-sampai tak bisa bergerak seperti mayat?.

"kenapa tidak menjawab, eoh?" aku mati saja ya. Benar, aku lebih baik mati saja sebelum Yunho membunuhku karna aku membunuh eommanya dan menamparnya. Aku, rela. Jeongmal.

"hiks… hiks" air mataku lolos begitu saja bersama isakan ku. Aku ketakutan sekarang, aku tidak sanggup lagi menatap mata tajamnya. Aku tidak bisa.

CHUP

1

2

3

OMO!. Yunho menciumku?. Katakana ini hanya mimpi, atau bagian dari khayalanku, ahh atau mungkin ini lamunanku. Sialnya ini begitu terasa.

"eungggh" anni, suara lenguhanku?. Aku berusaha berontak, tapi Yunho semakin menekan tengkukku agar dia bisa menciumku lebih dalam.

"mmmmpppppphhhhh"

Cpkcckk

"Yunmmmmppphhh ahhh" erangku saat dia merengkuh punggungku. Ditambah lagi lidahnya yang bergerilya dimulutku. Sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya. Aiisssss kenapa tidak bisa?.

"eeuuunnggghhh mmmpppphhhh Yunmmmppph" aku kehabisan nafas Yunho baboo, berhentilah. Dia akhirnya berhenti menciumku. Dan, aku berusaha mencari nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dalam pelukannya. Ahhh, dia tak melepaskanku sedikitpun.

"Yun", aku merasakan basah dipunggungku. Ya, aku baru sadar kalau Yunho sedang menangis. Menangislah Yun, aku juga sangat-sangat ingin menangis.

Dan, kami menangis bersama untuk waktu yang tidak sedikit. Mencoba menyelami perasaan masing-masing. Apa Yunho sudah memaafkan semua kesalahanku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli lagi. Yang aku tahu, saat ini dia sedang memelukku. Dia menangis dipelukanku.

JAEJOONG POV END

.

.

.

"Eomma, kenapa rumah kita ada banyak orang?" Tanya Jaejoong pada eommanya yang sibuk menata ruangan disetiap sudut rumah, bersama orang-orang bawahannya. Ya, eommanya sudah pulih sekarang, kata Junsu, eommanya sudah pulih saat Yunho menjenguknya dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Sora dan Changmin akan segera menikah Jongiee. Kenapa baru bangun eoh?. Kau tidur jam berapa semalam?" seru eommanya.

"MWO, Sora dan Changmin?" Jaejoong akan dilangkahi lagi?. Dia shock berat.

"Ah, ya. Cepat mandi sana, sebentar lagi Sora akan menjemputmu ke butik eomma. Karna dia memesan baju dibutik eomma"

"neeeeeee" pasrah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Oppa, bagaimana dengan gaun yang ku pesan ini, cantik tidak?" Tanya Sora sambil memamerkan gaun nikahnya.

"Aigooo…. Ya ya cantik. Langsung coba saja sana, tidak usah tanya-tanya" seru Jaejoong terlihat gerah. Sora yang heran dengan tingkah Jaejoong, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

'sialan kau Jang Yunho. Kau bahkan sudah meniduriku, tapi kau tidak juga melamarku?. Mati saja kau Jang Yunho babo' batin Jaejoong.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mencoba duluan?. Jadi aku bisa lihat, sebagus apa gaun ini jika dipakai. Jebaaa~~~~" rengek Sora.

"Micheoseo?. Aku namja, mana mungkin aku memakainya. Aigooo" kesal Jaejoong.

Melihat Sora yang kekeuh ingin Jaejoong mencobanya, akhirnya luluh juga. Dengan tidak elit, Jaejoong menyeret gaun itu. Susah payah dia mengenakan gaun desain milik eommanya itu. Menyebalkan?. Owhhh lebih daripada menyebalkan menurut Jaejoong. Dulu waktu Junsu menikah dengan Yoochun, Jaejoong juga menjadi model dadakan baju-baju pesanan Junsu. Dan ini cukup membuatnya frustasi.

Jreng

Jreng

Jreng

Semua yang ada dibutik eommanya menganga lebar saat melihat Jaejoong keluar dengan gaun putih yang sangat menyatu dengan kulit putih susunya. Mereka benar-benar terpukau dengan penampilan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah biasa dengan hal itu.

"Great!"

"sudah belum Sora ya?" kesal Jaejoong.

"Yak kalian!. Tolong dandani yeoja cantik ini, secepatnya. Araseo?"

"Mwo?, mwoseun suriya?"

"Oppa, aku juga ingin tahu make up yang cocok dengan baju ini. Pleeese, help me, ne?"

"AAAiiiiiaaaaaahhhhh"

.

.

.

JAEJOONG POV

Ya Tuhan, dasar adik kurang ajar. Dia benar-benar memaksaku berdandan dan perpakaian ala pengantin. Aku benar-benar ingin menerkam Yunho sekarang juga. Kalian tahu apa yang dikatakan Sora agar aku memakai gaun ini?. Dia mengejekku yang tak juga nikah nikah. Ini semua salah Jang Yunho babo itu.

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa rumah jadi ramai begini?. Bukankah pernikahannya besok?. Ahhh, terpaksa lewat pintu belakang. Tidak mengkinkan aku lewat depan dan menjadi tertawaan orang-orang?. Tunggu!, kenapa Sora tidak mengenakan gau pengantin?.

"Ya Sora ya!. Cepat pakai gaunmu!. Changmin pasti sedang menunggumu didalam" seruku pada Sora. Dan dia hanya senyum-senyum gaje?.

"Besok baru aku akan memakainya"

Mwo?, ini-

GREP

Appa?, kenapa dia menarikku kedalam?. Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Bersiaplah menanggung malu Jung Jaejoong. Aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.

PROK

PROK

PROK

Kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan?. Kubuka mataku perlahan. Orang-orang mengenakan pakaian formal?, Karpet merah?, Penghulu?, dan pria yang sedang tersenyum padaku itu?, Yun-.

"Yunho?"

"Ne, cepatlah sedikit. Ayah pegal juga jika berdiri disini terus"

"Ige mwoya?"

"tentu saja pernikahanmu. Aigoooo"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apa-apa an ini?. Mereka merencanakan semua ini?. Shock, aku shock dan menangis sekarang. Huweeeeeeeeeee, aku pasti akan menjadi pengantin terjelek di abad ini. Appa kini menyerahkan tanganku pada tangan Yunho. Dia sangat tampan dengan tuxedo putih mengkilap itu. Kalau ini adalah mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini.

"baiklah, acara pernikahan akan kita mulai. Mohon para hadirin tenang sejenak" seru sangpenghulu didepan kami.

"Wahai anakku Jang Yunho, kunikahkan engkau dengan Jung Jaejoong dalam penuh keberkatan hari ini. Bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Jung Jaejoong?, menemaninya dalam kaya dan miskin, dalam sehat maupun sakit dan mencintainya sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

"saya sangat bersedia" jawaban Yunho mendapat gelak tawa dari semua tamu undangan. Dasar baboo.

"Dan kau Jung Jaejoong. Bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Jang Yunho?, menemaninya dalam kaya dan miskin, dalam sehat maupun sakit dan mencintainya sampai ajal menjemputmu?"

"saya bersedia" jawabku mantap.

"sah?"

"saaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" jawab semua tamu yang menjadi tamu special hari ini. Dapat kudengar tepuk tangan dari mereka semua. Dapat kulihat, senyum merekah diwajah Yoosu, ChangSo, SiBum, dan eomma ku tercinta.

"Kalian, boleh mengapresiasikan kebahagiaan kalian pada kami semua"

Yunho dengan seringai mengerikannya, menarik pinggangku mendekat kepelukannya. Dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Kami berciuman, dan resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

JAEJOONG POV END

Jaejoong bahagia?. Sangat. Dia benar-benar menyesalpernah mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya dalam kesia-sia an. Dia sadar, bahwa semakin sulit jalan hidup yang ditempuh, maka akan semakin besar pula kebahagiaan yang akan didapat.

Yunho?. Dia tak menyesal mengungkapkan rahasianya pada orang yang sangat dicintainya ini. Berkat Jaejoong, Yunho bisa menerima eommanya yang bekerja sebagai germo. Yunho menjadi lebih mandiri demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, karna dia tidak ingi memakan uang hasil kerja eommanya. Yunho jadi mengerti, apa bedanya hidup dengan orang yang dari kecil membesarkanmu dan hidup dengan orang yang pernah membuangmu.

Mrs. Jung dan Mr. Jung, akhirnya menerima keputusan Yunho untuk menikahi Jaejoong. Mereka sadar kalau Yunho bukanlah darah daging mereka. Bagi mereka, asal keluarganya kembali utuh, itu sudah cukup.

Changso menikah keesokan harinya. Dan Changmin harus menerima kenyataan kalau istrinya tidak bisa memasak. Sehingga diasedikit demi sedikit menjauh dari 'mantannya?'.

SiBum, walau menemui banyak rintangan. Tapi 2 tahun kemudian mereka melangsungkan pernikahan besar-besaran dan menjadi berita hangat selama 2 minggu di beberapa media terkenal. Mengingat Siwon adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh dalam pemasaran beberapa media cetak.

Yoosu?. Mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus anak mereka yang sudah meninjak usia 5 tahun. Dan akan segera memasuki Taman Kanak-kanak.

.

.

.

"Moonbin aah, berhenti mengemut nipple kesayangan appa!" teriak Yunho pada anak mereka yang menginjak usia 3 tahun itu.

"xixixixiiieeee ba bo ap pa… xixixixieee" kekehan Moonbin membuat Yunho shock. Seakan tak peduli, Moonbin kembali mengemut nipple eommanya yang tak berhenti tertawa melihat tingkah appanya.

"Si- siapa yang mengajarinya mengatakan itu BOO?" geram Yunho.

"heeeheeeheee" jawab Jaejoong cengengesan.

"eoh, ku pastikan selama 1 minggu kau tak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar Boojaejoongie" ancam Yunho.

"ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E"

**_ THE END_**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Thanks buat para reviewer yang merelakan waktu membaca dan mereview ff ku. Buat silent reader, makasih juga udah mau baca.

BYE …. Xixixixieeeeeeeee ^_^ …


End file.
